Secret LIfe- Season 6
by pinkypassion
Summary: Chapter 22 Now available, 2 chapters left! Will Ramy finally get married? My story of what could happen next with the characters in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Life Season 6

The Secret Life Of The American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton, I am just borrowing her characters.

This is my first fan fiction ever, I'm really nervous to put this out there. I always read fan fiction and leave reviews as a guest but I thought I would try something too. So thanks to all the amazing writers who inspired me to try my own story. This is my made up version of what happens next for the characters. Felt like we didn't get a whole lot of closure.

**Amy POV**

A week has passed since I left home for summer school in New York. I have been checking on John nonstop. I would never want him to feel like I abandoned him, what I have realized in this week is that I love this school but I think I would love a school in California too. I don't know what I was thinking, how could I think I would be okay living so far away from John. After this summer course I'm probably going to move back home and transfer to a school back home, I don't want to move John over here because he is used to having all his family around and plus his little friends there in day care.

I had already applied to the school Ricky goes to and got accepted. I had some hope of Ricky saying, "I'm in love with you Amy and can't live without you." But those words never came out of his mouth. Things changed between us since he reconnected with Clementine at college. I played a part in the demise of our relationship as well.

I call my mom, "I'm going to college there in the fall. I can't stand not seeing John every day."

"Are you sure Amy, you went through a lot just to go to school over there?"

"I know mom but it doesn't feel right and it's just a school. I think was just running away from my problems because it felt easier."

"Okay Amy, I support whatever you decide. Just tell me what to do to help you?"

"I'm have grants for school so that is taken care of. I just don't know what to do about the living situation."

"Well I sold the house and have gotten some extra bonuses from work. I can ask your dad to help me buy you condo."

"Dad would never do that because he thinks I should have married Ricky."

"We will see what he says. If he doesn't, I will find a way to make it work Amy. I only ever wanted you to be happy."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too."

After getting off the phone with my mom, I go pick up some Chinese takeout. Eating this in my dorm room brings back the memory of Ricky and I sharing Chinese food together in this very city a couple years back. After my dinner I pick up my cell phone and call Ricky.

"Hello"

"Hey, I was calling to check on John?"

"He is good. We just got home from day care and I'm about to start dinner."

I can hear him say to John, "Come talk to mommy?"

John gets on the phone and says, "Hello mommy."

"Hi baby, how are you doing?"

"I good mommy. I help daddy cook"

"Okay baby, have fun cooking with Daddy. I love you sweetie."

"Wuv you mommy."

**Ben POV**

Vacation has been amazing so far; Adrian called and told me that Amy didn't marry Ricky. I knew she didn't want to be with him and isn't in love with him. I can't wait till school starts and I can finally get my Amy back. My dad advised me to give her space and if it is meant to be, it will happen naturally. So I guess that is my goal this summer, give her space so she will come back to me.

Besides all of that I'm having a blast traveling and visiting friends and family all over.

**Adrian POV**

I followed my heart and moved to NY with Omar and I love it so far. I'm so happy he came back for me. We have been picking out furniture and getting everything settled in our new apartment. After finishing up some packing and having dinner with Omar, I decide to go to Amy's dorm and check to see how she is doing.

She answers the door, "Hey Adrian, it's good to see you."

"You too Amy. Just wanted to see how you are doing?"

"I'm okay."

"I know we haven't always been the best of friends Amy, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"What's there to say? He wasn't in love with me."

"Were you in love with him?"

"Yes, I know I was at one point. But towards the end things changed."

"How do you know he wasn't in love with you? He didn't cheat on you and was really good to you."

"I know all that but he did that for John. I know because I heard Madison and Lauren ask him that and he said he doesn't even know what that means and he loves me. He said John is basically enough for him to marry me. Then when I called of the wedding he basically said he didn't want to get married either. Then I said because he wasn't in love with me and he said what difference does it make? And I said all the difference in the world. We agreed we would be friends."

"Wow, I'm sorry Amy."

"I don't blame him. I played my part in ruining everything. I wanted to get married before all that. But so many things happened. Then not talking about my fears and issues."

"So you didn't end it because you are still in love with Ben?"

"No, it had nothing to do with Ben. I mean I'm not going to lie, it felt good having Ben care about me so much all these years. But everything I had with Ricky was real."

I say, "I know what you mean."

Amy thinks for a moment and says,"Adrian, do you think he is in love with Clementine?"

I say,"I don't know, I don't think so."

She looks at me like she is confused and says, "Why do you think things fell apart when she came into the picture?"

I give my honest opinion and say, "I think that after you got engaged you were obviously scared and having issues in all directions. I don't think it had to do with her."

**Grace POV **

I'm happy that Jack and I broke up but it definitely stings that he is already back with Madison. I'm going to give up dating for a whole year! Concentrate on school and forget about boys, I wish I would have done this in high school because I would be at Harvard or some amazing prestigious school but instead I'm going to the same school as Jack. Not that this is a bad school but I wanted to go to Harvard or Yale. Well what can I do now; both my best friends are living in NY. I was thinking about going to school there but I decided to wait. I feel so bad for Ricky and Amy, I was rooting for them. I've been talking to Amy every day; well she is my sister now. I offered to help Ricky this summer by watching John while he works. I charge way less then day care would cost. I realized while watching him that I love kids and would love to be a pediatrician.

**Ricky POV **

Life has been really hectic this past week, taking care of John by myself is a lot of work but I love being a dad. It probably would have been easier to have kids later on in life but I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him. After dinner I clean up the apartment, then get John ready for bed and read him his favorite story. Once he falls asleep, I give him a kiss on his forehead "Goodnight buddy, I love you."

Once John is asleep, I head to the kitchen and work on my finances before going to bed. I look at the empty sofa bed that reminds me of Amy, I miss her a lot or at least the non-erratic Amy. I miss the Amy that believed in me and was excited to start a life together.

**_A few weeks later..._**

John went to bed early tonight after dinner. Well it's Saturday and we spent the day in the park tossing around the football and running around with Moose. So he must have been exhausted. There is a knock on my apartment door. It's Clementine and I invite her inside.

"I just wanted you to know I am here for you Ricky."

"Thanks Clementine, after your letter it's kind of hard for us to hang out like we used to."

"Ricky, I know you love Amy and are going to take some time getting over her. I will wait as long as I have to. I know you are attracted to me. We can just spend time together and it doesn't have to be serious."

"You are very pretty and yes, I am attracted to you but I'm not in a good place right now."

She leans in and kisses me, after our kiss she says, "I can help you feel better."

It feels good to have someone want me. I hate to use Clementine but it feels good because I have been depressed and lonely.

She gets more forceful and I know where she wants this to go. I stop her and say, "You have to go; John is asleep in the other room."

"Can we hang out tomorrow?"

I think about it for a minute and say, "I can ask my mom to watch John for a couple hours, meet me here after lunch."

**Amy POV **

Finally my month of summer school is over and I just got back home for good. I have missed John so much. It's Sunday morning and the first thing I do is go to surprise Ricky and John. They are probably eating breakfast right now. I knock on the apartment door. Ricky answers the door and looks surprised,I give him a hug. John comes over and I pick him up and give him a huge hug "I missed you so much baby." John says, "Missed you too mommy."

Ricky says, "I just made breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving thank you."

We eat and talk about John and my month at summer school. After eating Ricky says, "I promised John I would take him to see the new Smurfs movie. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, I would love too."

We had a really good time at the movies. It almost felt like old times when we would spend time as a family together. When the movie is over and we get back to the apartment, John goes into his room to play with his toys.

I tell Ricky, "There is some stuff I wanted to talk to you about, stuff I have wanted to talk to you about for a whlie . I just thought it should be in person."

He looks at me concerned and says, "You can talk to me about anything Amy."

Just then there is a knock on this door...

**Well that is the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Sharing is Caring! Let me know if I should continue this story or just read stories from now on lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys, To Ramyfan1981 : Thank you for the help on that section and I'm sorry for the confusion, I have updated that section of the first chapter.**

**Someone mentioned their fave couples in the reviews and I don't want to reveal mine because then the story won't be as fun and interesting! **

**Ricky POV **

There is a knock on the door…

I think to myself "_I hope it's not Clementine, this would be really awkward." _

I open the door and Clementine says, "I brought some pizza for lunch in case you were hungry."

I say, "Thank you, come in."

Once she comes inside and sees Amy sitting on the sofa, she turns to me and says, "Did I come at a bad time?"

I laugh and say, "Yes, but it's not your fault."

She smiles, "Do you want me to come back later."

Amy gets up and says, "Oh no that's okay, I have lots of stuff to do at home anyways. Can I see if John wants to come with me, if that's not a problem with you?"

I go over to Amy, "I'm sorry, I forgot she asked to come over and hang out today."

Amy looks down for a moment, she seems a little uneasy but she looks up at me and says, "That's okay Ricky, don't worry about it. Do you mind if John comes with me?"

I reply "Of course not Amy, you are his mother and don't have to ask."

Once Amy leaves and takes John, I decide I need to have a serious talk with Clementine.

I start off by saying, "We need to talk Clementine."

She laughs and says, "I know, I haven't stop thinking about our kiss from last night."

I smile and shake my head, "I'm not going to lie, I liked kissing you but you have to understand that Amy and I just broke up a month ago and I need time. I don't even know if I will ever get over her. So we can hang out as friends, no kissing or touching. Just pretend I'm married and unavailable."

She frowns, "Why should we waste more time? Do you want Amy back?"

I reply, "I don't know what I want."

**Amy POV **

After leaving the butcher shop apartment I go to my mother's new house, it's a lot smaller than our old house and Mimsi lives here with her. I use the key my mom had given me when she picked me up from the airport late last night. John immediately goes to the play room to play with Robbie.

I sit in the family room to talk to my mom.

She smiles and says, "Happy to have you back home, are you excited to move into your new condo. It's going to have 3 bedrooms. Dad agreed to help with the cost. I will pay your electricity and water as long as you are in school. Stuff like cable or internet you will have to get a part-time job to get."

I say, "Yes, I have a plan for that."

My mom raises an eyebrow, "What is your plan?"

I say, "Some of my friends from NY told me about working at like a bar/grill as a waitress, they say you can get really good tips, like sometimes $80-$100 a night."

She replies, "Why don't you work at your dad's restaurant?"

I say, "Because I don't want to work there, I feel like trying something new."

She asks, "What is the name of the place?"

I reply, "I called and spoke to the manager at O'Hara's Bar and Grill."

She looks mortified and asks, "Is that the place with the little plaid miniskirts and tight shirts for the dress code?"

I sigh and say, "I guess that is the dress code, I have an interview with the manager tomorrow. It's about 15 miles away from here."

She asks, "Amy, why don't you work at the church day care?"

I reply, "Because I wanted a job where I can work some evenings, because I have some morning and afternoon classes, then I can pick up John and take care of him while doing my homework until Ricky gets home from work and then leave John to stay at Ricky's while I go to work for a few hours."

She thinks a few moments and says, "Amy, I think that sounds more exhausting then working at the day care."

I reply, "We will see, I can always go back to the day care if I don't like it. I just feel like switching things up and meeting new friends and people."

She frowns, "Your dad isn't going to like this idea at all."

I say, "We will see how it goes and if I even get the job. Mom, would you be upset if I asked Grace if she wanted to be my roommate? We have gotten a lot closer over the past year and I think it would be cool."

She says, "I don't mind at all, I like Grace. However, I had got the impression you wanted to get back together with Ricky?"

I say, "That isn't happening."

She asks, "What happened when you went to talk to him?"

I get a little frustrated and say, "Nothing mom, I don't want to talk about Ricky."

She replies, "Fine Amy, I'm here if you need to talk."

I say, "I'm going to go and take some stuff to the condo because dad just text me to meet him there." In a loud voice I say, "John come on baby, we are going to leave."

My mom says, "You can leave him here to spend time with Robbie while you work on the condo."

"Okay, thanks mom."

**Grace POV **

I'm so excited that Amy is back for the rest of the summer, we have gotten really close over the past months. I never had a sister before and I love it! She is supposed to call me when she gets here so we can hang out. Its summer and I'm so bored, I feel like going to the beach or doing something. I get a text from Amy, asking me to meet her at a certain address. I get in my car and go to the address, which is a very nice condo. I knock on the door and George's answers the door.

I'm shocked and ask, "Are my mom and you having problems already? You are moving out?"

George laughs and says, "No, I'll let Amy tell you about it."

He opens the door to let me inside. Amy comes out of one of the rooms and gives me a hug, she says, "Hey Grace!"

I reply, "Hey!"

She says, "This is my new condo, you know how I told you that I was thinking about moving back home, well I decided to go to school here because I couldn't be away from John."

I ask, "Did you work things out with Ricky? Is he going to live here with you?"

She looks to see if George is listening and he appears like he isn't and then says, "Umm, I tried to talk to him but didn't. It isn't going to work out."

I say, "I'm sorry, why won't it work out?"

She says, "Dad, you better not mention any of this conversation with Ricky. I know you are close to him but you are my father."

George laughs and says, "My lips are sealed, I'm just looking around to see what furniture this place needs."

Amy continues to tell me about Ricky, "Things are just so different, he has moved on. He was hanging out with Clementine and I'm getting the impression that it's not just in a friendly and platonic way. How could it be after she gave him that letter?"

I''m genuinely upset about this. I say, "That sucks, maybe they are just friends."

She replies, "I'm not going to count on that. I'm just going to move on like he has. Anyways on a lighter note, would you want to be roommates?!

I say, "OMG, I would love to! That would be awesome!"

**Adrian POV **

This month living with Omar in NY has been amazing, my transfer to NYU went through and I'm really excited. I'm doing some grocery shopping for the apartment, when I go down the aisle with tampons and condoms it hits me, "_Oh crap I haven't started my period this month." _This thought upsets me very much because I'm not ready to have a baby with Omar. I grab a pregnancy test and go pay for my groceries.

When I get home I take out the pregnancy test and take both tests. The first one is positive and the other is negative. I call to make a doctor's appointment. I crawl in bed and start to cry, for some reason Ben pops into my head.

**Ben POV **

I have decided to take a break on my road trip and go back to Cali for a little while before leaving for school in NY. I wanted to spend some more time with Chloe and hopefully see how Amy is doing. I feel kind of bad for Ricky; he was trying to do the right thing. They aren't right for each other and now they both can see that.

It's Sunday evening and I'm enjoying dinner at Geoff's with my dad. I see Grace and Amy walk in and they are seated in a booth near our table. The girls look over and our eyes meet. They both wave at my dad and I, we smile and wave back.

After my dad and I finish our dinner I say, "I'll see you back home, I'm going to chat with Grace and Amy for a bit."

My dad sighs, "Remember don't try to force anything with Amy yet. You know I love Amy. This suggestion is for your benefit. The way you pursued her, causing problems when she was engaged isn't right son. She may need time to forgive you for that."

A little shocked by my dad's feelings, I frown and say, "You don't understand, I was just trying to help Amy."

My dad scowls at me and replies, "You still don't get it, it wasn't your place. They were a family Ben."

**Amy POV **

After showing Grace the apartment and talking for a little while, I told her I was going to pick up John to get him a happy meal and let him play in the playhouse at McDonalds. Then drop him off at Ricky's, after that I would meet her at my dad's restaurant.

While eating dinner, I look up and see Ben heading over to our table, I'm not annoyed by this either. Once he approaches us he says, "Hey girls, how is it going?"

Grace and I both say, "Good and you?"

He says, "Doing very well, summer break has been refreshing."

I say, "Sounds like it, you can sit and hang out with us if you have time."

He replies, "I have time and would love too."

He sits next to Grace on her side of booth.

He looks at me and says, "How was your month of summer school at Hudson?"

I hesitate for a moment, "It was good overall, living away from John was a lot harder than I expected."

He looks at me concerned and says, "I bet."

_I can see hurt in his eyes, I can't even imagine the pain Ben and Adrian have to go through with missing Mercy. They didn't deserve that, things in life can be so painful and you just don't understand why these things happen to people._

I ask, "Are you excited to start Hudson in 7 weeks?"

That definitely lightened up his mood. He smiles and says, "Yes, I love New York!"

I smile and say, "Yeah me too!"

He asks, "Are you going to bring John with you in New York in August?"

I take a few seconds to reply, "Umm no, I decided to stay and go to school here. It was too much for me, and I didn't want to uproot John's life. He loves his Dad so much and Ricky is an amazing father. I couldn't do that to both of them."

Ben looks shocked, "Oh wow, I respect that. Don't take this from someone who has been crazy about you forever but take this as a friend; you should worry about what makes you happy so you don't end up resenting John or anyone. If you want to go to school there you should."

What he said doesn't disturb me out like it usually would. Honestly it kind of gives me butterflies. I reply, "Thank you Ben. I appreciate your honesty. While I was over there I realized that going there wouldn't make me happy, I just wanted to get away from my problems and I love New York but I don't have to live and go to school there."

He smiles and says, "That makes sense. I'm glad you are doing better, you seem a lot happier."

I say, "I am doing a lot better overall. I'm done with the drama in high school and ready to move on with my life."

Grace says, "Yes thank God!"

**Thank you for reviews and comments, I updated kind of fast because I was excited about all the reviews. I love you guys for it! I will try to update again soon! Please continue the support, it does mean a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A huge thank you and a big group hug to everyone who has left reviews, you are rock stars! Quick question I'm going to add another character to this story for fun, I know it is a guy but I would like your opinions on which actor he should look like? I was thinking Drew Roy (Falling Skies), Jesse Williams (Grey's Anatomy) , Chace Crawford (Gossip Girl), Zac Efron (The Lucky One Etc.), or Ian Somerhalder (The Vampire Diaries)? Please submit your vote in the reviews.**

**Adrian POV **

It's Monday morning, I wake up and make some pancakes for breakfast. Omar should be out of the shower any minute. Once I'm done making the pancakes, I pour us both some orange juice and get out some fresh berries.

Omar comes in the kitchen and says, "It smells good in here." He gives me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat.

I say, "I felt like making breakfast this morning."

He laughs and says, "No complaints from me."

I smile at him and sit down to eat breakfast. I'm pretty quiet while eating breakfast and I guess he notices because he asks, "Are you okay, you have been really quiet since last night?"

I smile and say, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

He says, "I always worry about you, I know this move wasn't easy for you and I just want you to be happy."

I reply, "I am very happy with you."

Once he leaves I text Grace to see if she wants to get on Skype so we can talk. I log onto to my lap top and once it has loaded. I get an incoming Skype call from Grace. I see both Amy and her.

Grace says, "Hey!"

Amy says, "We miss you!"

I smile and say, "Miss you guys too!"

Amy says, "Well I wish I could stay and chat with you all but I have a job interview so wish me luck!"

I say, "Good Luck! Text me later and let me know how it goes."

Grace says, "How is New York?"

I say, "It's going good so far, it's awesome having a new start but I still miss everyone back home."

Grace smiles and says, "I bet."

I ask, "So what's it like over there, anything interesting going on?"

Grace replies, "Last night Amy and I went to dinner and Ben was on his way out but he stayed to chat with us for a bit. I couldn't tell but I was thinking something might be brewing between them again."

I laugh and say, "God I wish Amy would just date him again so he can finally get it out of his system and move on with his life already."

Grace says, "What do you mean?"

I reply, " Her and Ben won't work, but he needs to see that again. In my opinion, Amy has tried to hide this many times since the beginning but I think she always has been and will always be in love with Ricky."

Grace says, "I don't know, in the beginning it seemed like she couldn't stand him."

I reply, "She was pissed off at him because he knocked her up. She came to school to find out he was a complete male whore and my guess is that he made her feel like he actually cared about her."

Grace replies, "Well when you put it like that who wouldn't have been pissed? Do you think Ricky is in love with Amy?"

I reply, "That is what I really don't know for sure, I thought so. I know he loves her more than any other girl. I think Ricky has a big wall up around his heart for protection. I chipped away at it. Amy broke most of it down and gave up on him."

Grace says, "Amy said when she went to go pick up John that Clementine was over there and It seemed like a lunch date."

I reply, "I know, Clementine told me about that and about making out with him the night before Amy came back."

Grace makes a sad face and says, "I can't believe he could move on so fast, he was going to marry Amy."

I say, "I know, you know how Ricky is. What he is doing now has nothing to do with Amy."

Grace sighs and says, "I have to go, Ricky is working today and I'm watching John for a few hours until Amy gets back from her job interview."

I say, "Have fun, Smooches!"

After talking to Grace I decide to go for a nice little walk before my Doctors appointment.

**Grace POV **

I'm on my way to the butcher shop to go watch John, My cell phone rings and I'm a little shocked because it is Jack. I accept the call on my car speaker phone.

I say, "Hello"

He says, "Hey, how are you doing?"

I reply, "I'm doing okay Jack, how about you?"

He says, "I'm doing alright, I know that we are over for now. But before we got back together we were really good friends. I just wanted to let you know that I will always be here for you if you need me."

I reply, "I'm here for you too Jack. Good luck with football and Madison."

He says, "I'm not with Madison, we are just friends too."

I guess my jealously gets the best of me and I say, "I know how you and her friendship works."

He says, "I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to hurt you Grace, but what does it matter? You want to move on with your life and find some rich Doctor or someone better than me."

I reply, "Don't be ridiculous, I never said that. I just wasn't ready to get married and all of that. We have a lot more growing up to do and maybe it's best if we do that apart for now."

He says, "Fair enough, I will see you around and take care."

I reply, "You too Jack."

**Ben POV **

I've been thinking about stuff since last night and I love New York, but I only wanted to go to school there because Amy. I applied to many colleges here too, I have enough time to change my mind but for some reason I think I'm going to go there for at least one semester. Then I can transfer back over here.

I have completed my first novel, which is in the love/mystery category. I have submitted it to so many publishing companies and I'm just waiting for my big break. I have decided to make my own path instead of doing the family business. I know my dad has enough money to just have the book published himself and then sell it to the different markets. I don't want to do that though, I want to accomplish this on my own and I worked really hard on this book.

Chloe comes in my room and says, "Brother, let's go to the movies or do something. I'm super bored!"

I reply, "I was going to do some writing, but if you insist then we can go to the movies instead."

**Amy POV **

My job interview went great and I start next week. I get to the butcher shop to go pick up John to take him back to the condo with me. When I get there Ricky is at the counter and there aren't any customers in the shop.

Ricky asks "Do you think we can talk about some stuff before you leave with John?"

I say, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

He says, "What did you want to talk to me about the other day?"

I say, "Just some stuff about school and John."

He asks, "Like what?"

I reply, "Maybe we should talk about this another time when you aren't working."

He says, "I have time right now, no one is here."

I say, "I'm staying in California; my parents bought me a condo. I'm going to your school."

Ricky says, "Oh, I thought it was your dream to go to school in New York?"

I say, "It was but when I was there I realized some things and it wasn't what I wanted."

Ricky says, "Glad you're going to stay if that's what you want."

I ask, "I was thinking John could live with me and stay with you on the nights I'm working."

He gets a little upset, "What is wrong with the way we have it?"

I say, "Nothing, I'm just his mother and wanted more time with him."

He says, "I'm his father and you can have more time with him. I want him to live with me though. He can go stay with you some days of the week."

I pout and say, "Fine Ricky."

He says, "Don't get sad, it's just he is used to living here and I don't want him to think I didn't want him staying with me."

I say, "Okay I understand."

Even though I'm not happy about this, I know this is not an argument I want to continue right now. I go up to the apartment to get John. We stop at the grocery store to buy some groceries to make something for dinner. Thank God, I saved some money up until I start my new job. When we get to the condo my dad is there and he says, "I have a surprise for you and my grandson!"

He leads us to John's bedroom and it is decorated with tons of Disney Car's decor and a Lighting McQueen bed. I give my dad a big hug and say, "Thanks so much!" John is so excited he can't contain himself. I say, "John give Grandpa a hug and say thank you." He runs over to his Grandpa and says "Thank you!"

After my dad leaves, I go to the living room to continue unpacking stuff, John comes out of his room and says, "Mommy, where's daddy?"

I say, "Baby, he is at work."

He starts to whine and cry, "I want daddy to see my car bed!"

I frown and say, "John please stop crying, I will call to have daddy come when he gets out of work to see your bed."

I make spaghetti and meat sauce with a salad for dinner, John and I eat dinner. I save a dinner plate for Grace on the counter. Then I get a couple containers to pack some for Ricky. Afterwards I realize it has been about 30 minutes since Ricky got out of work, I call him because I figure he should be done showering.

I say, "Hey, John has been crying because he wants to you to come see the bed my dad bought for him. Would you come over to see the bed?"

Ricky says, "Sure, I'll be over in a little bit. Text me your address."

A couple minutes later, Grace comes in carrying a box and says, "I think this is the last of my stuff." She sets the box down in her room. Then she comes back in the living and looks down but I have no clue why.

I say, "What's wrong Grace?"

She says, "I didn't want to tell you this because I don't want you to get hurt but I know you would want to know. Adrian told me that Clementine said that Ricky and her were making out the night before you came home."

I contain my tears from falling and say, "Thank you for telling me. I knew he would move on, I just didn't think it would be this quick."

I think to myself that I need to calm down and be strong.

Ricky POV

I get to the condo and knock on the door, Grace answers the door and says, "Come in, John fell asleep in his bed while waiting for you and Amy is in her room."

I smile and say, "Thanks I figured he would fall asleep, I got out a little later today because of the shipments coming in."

I knock on Amy's door and she says, "Come in." She is putting some stuff away in drawers. She turns to me and says, "Sorry John fell asleep while waiting." I sense she is upset or angry about something but I leave it alone.

I say, "He can stay here tonight. I don't want to have to wake him."

She says, "Sounds good, there is spaghetti and salad from dinner on the counter in some containers if you want it."

I reply, "Thank you."

She says, "Goodnight Ricky."

I say, "Goodnight."

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I have decided to only post a chapter for every 5 reviews I get. 7 is my lucky number but I won't push it lol. Got any juicy ideas? Any questions or wanna chat feel free to PM me!**

**And don't forget to help me add a yummy guy to the story?!**

**Drew Roy (Falling Skies), Jesse Williams (Grey's Anatomy) , Chace Crawford (Gossip Girl), Zac Efron (The Lucky One Etc.), or Ian Somerhalder (The Vampire Diaries)? Please submit your vote in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and votes for our new male cast member. Shout outs and much love to everyone who left reviews! I'll even show some love to the creepers reading but not leaving reviews lol**

**A month later…**

**Amy POV**

There is about a week until school starts. I have avoided Ricky like a plague only talked to him when it concerns John. I love my new job at the restaurant. I can make a really good amount of money and only work 3 days a week.

I'm not working tonight and John is staying with me. I take him to eat pizza at our favorite pizza place. We get seated in one of the booths. He doesn't sit in a high chair anymore, because he is on this kick that he is a big boy now. While we are eating, John has pizza sauce all over his face so as I'm wiping his face, He says extremely loud "Mommy! Look daddy!"

I look in the direction where he is looking and see Ricky and Clementine. They both turn around and wave at both of us. Ricky then comes over to our table. He says, "Hey buddy!" John says, "Hey Daddy!" After visiting with John for a couple minutes he says bye to John.

A week ago when I saw Ben in town at the store he said to text him if I wanted to hang out. I decide to text him "Hey, would you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Ben text back, "I would love to, what are you doing tonight?"

I reply, "Nothing, just going to spend time with John and just chill or go to bed once he falls asleep."

Ben text, "How about after John falls asleep, I can rent some new movies to watch."

I reply, "Sounds Great!"

**Adrian POV**

I was happy a few weeks ago when I found out that I wasn't pregnant. Right now I feel lonely and miss home! I can't wait for school to start in a week. Omar has been working nonstop. I almost feel like I'm living alone. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I need to make new friends; I should be able to find some friends around my age when school starts.

I had dinner made for us tonight that I had to eat alone. I put the left overs in the fridge and do the dishes. I decide to go out for a long walk, while on my walk I get a call from Amy.

She says, "Hey, I just wanted to check and see how you are doing?"

I reply, "I'm doing good, just bored out of my mind."

She laughs and says, "I hear you."

I say, "How are things there for you?"

She says, "I don't know, I saw Ricky and Clementine out together and I just can't believe how easily he has moved on and it is killing me."

I say, "You need to tell him how you feel before it's too late and he falls for her."

She says, "He probably already has…. I wanted to ask you about something because after everything, we have become friends and I wouldn't want to ruin that. I wanted to know if it would bother you if I started dating Ben? "

I say, "No, it wouldn't bother me. Just some advice as a friend, be careful because it doesn't sound like you are over Ricky. I don't want Ben to get hurt again."

She says, "I know, I don't either. If I do start seeing him, we will take everything slow."

**Grace POV**

Tonight I went to hang out at home for a while to spend time with everyone. After dinner my mom ask, "Grace, can I talk to you a minute?"

She says, "How are you doing?"

I reply, "Doing great actually, this is the longest I have gone without a boyfriend. A whole two months, I'm so proud."

She laughs and says, "Do whatever makes you happy, you don't have to make rules for everything. Just enjoy life and follow your heart."

I say, "But what if following my heart leads to heartbreak and I change my mind shortly after."

She says, "That's all a part of life. No one is perfect."

I reply, "I followed my heart and because I focused on all that, I didn't get good enough grades and didn't get to go to my dream school."

She says, "Well look Amy got into her dream school and it turned out to be what she didn't want. How do you know that wouldn't have happened to you too? Everything happens for a reason."

I say, "I know what you mean but it doesn't feel right."

She leans in to give me a hug and says, "It will get better, I promise."

I say, "I'm going to go see if Tom wants to go out for Ice cream. Love you Mom."

She says, "Love you too."

**Ben POV**

I go and rent 3 new movies for Amy to choose from, and then I stop at the grocery store to buy her favorite candies and popcorn. I get a text from her with the address to the condo and that John is sleeping. When I get there she looks gorgeous in a denim strapless dress.

I say, "Wow you look amazing."

She says, "Thanks, you too."

I say, "I brought some movies for you to choose from and some goodies."

She laughs and looks at what I brought, "You remembered what I like."

I reply, "I remember everything about you."

She smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek, then goes to make the popcorn and puts it in a container for us to share.

I say, "I'm so glad you finally called or texted me."

She says, "I know Ben, we need to take things slow because we have changed over the years and we need to get to know each other again. We loved each other then, but we need to see if we love the people we are now."

I say, "I know Amy, I have always loved you and I'm sure I still do."

She says, "Ben, I'm still upset that you kept trying to break up Ricky and I. We had enough problems without anything being added to it. When you were with Adrian, I never tried to interfere."

I reply, "Amy, I'm sorry. I just get so wrapped up and I didn't think of it that way. I just wanted you to be happy."

She says, "I forgive you Ben. Well I guess I should put on the movie."

She chose for us to watch "Identity Thief".

It is very funny; we both enjoy the movie a lot. We are sitting so close to each other, the smell of her hair and perfume is amazing. After the movie I decide to go for it and start to kiss her. Before you know it we are in a full make out session on the couch. She pulls away and says, "I think it's time for me to go to bed. Thanks for tonight; I had a lot of fun."

**Ricky POV**

Clementine and I went back to my apartment to eat. After finishing up our food she says, "We should go out dancing or something?"

I reply, "That's not really my thing."

She says, "Ricky, I know you have wanted to take things slow but I'm tired of waiting."

She starts to kiss me passionately and leads me to the couch, she starts removing her clothes piece by piece. I take off my shirt and then she unbuckles my pants and before this goes any further I say, "We can't do this. Sorry Clementine."

She gets angry, "Why not Ricky?!"

I shout, "Because I don't want to!"

She shouts, "This is about Amy still! She doesn't want you anymore!"

I yell, "Get the hell out!"

Enraged with all these emotions, I decide I can't take this feeling anymore. I'm going to go tell Amy how I feel, every last bit of it! I get in my car and drive over to her condo and as I'm walking to her door I see Ben leaving so I hide in a bush so he won't see me. I almost turn around and go back home but I choose to talk to her anyways. I knock on her door and when she opens it and says, "Come in."

I say, "We need to talk."

She says, "What's up Ricky? It's late."

I ask, "I saw Ben leaving, are you with him now?"

She gets angry, "What does it matter?!"

I ask, "Did you end things with us because you wanted to be with him?"

She replies, "No! What did you want to talk about? I'm tired Ricky."

I ask, "Why can't you ever be completely honest with me?!"

She says, "I have been honest with you!"

I ask, "Are you dating Ben now?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "Tonight was our first date."

I turn around to leave slamming the door on my way out.

**Amy POV**

This next week goes by pretty fast, Ben and I have hung out a couple times. He invited me out to lunch today because he wanted to talk about some stuff. He leaves tomorrow for New York.

While eating Ben asks, "We just re-connected and with me leaving I want to know where this leaves us?"

I think for a moment and say, "Ben I care about you so much, this week has been awesome. I don't want to be in a serious relationship right now, especially a long distance one. I'm sorry but we are just starting to get to know each other again."

He looks disappointed and says, "I understand, we will see what happens after this semester."

**Adrian POV**

Omar finally has a day off and we have a no cell phone policy today, we decide to do some site seeing. We stop for lunch and while eating Omar says, "Why don't we just get married, we can go home this weekend and do it with just our family and friends there. My uncle is a pastor and can marry us? I want you to be my wife already?"

I say, "You are so sweet and I want to be your wife. I want to plan a wedding and take our time. There is no rush."

He starts to pout and says, "Fine, you take your time and enjoy planning our wedding. Either way I don't care as long as you are mine and mine only."

I laugh and say, "What would make you think I wasn't yours only?"

He stares at me for a few moment and looks like he is thinking of a way to tell me something.

He says, "Well last night I figured you were dreaming of a past memory, because you were talking in your sleep and I could have sworn you said something like I love you too Benny."

My mouth drops and I lie, "Wow, I don't remember dreaming of Ben or anyone else for that matter."

He says, "It's not a big deal, it could have been a memory."

I say, "Maybe but I don't remember dreaming that. I love you Omar and you have nothing to worry about."

He says, "I know, I love you too."

**5 more reviews before the next chapter will be posted! I have decided to cast two new male cast members. The votes are in and the winners are Grey's hottie Jesse Williams, he is going to play Jayson (Jay) Porter in this story. Second cast member is going to be Drew Roy, who is going to play Jay's Best Friend "Shane Wells".**

**Got any suggestions, or comments please leave a review! As always if you want to chat you can PM me! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and to answer some questions for you.**

_ Guest: I'm a hard-core Badrian fan. Are you trying to re-unite them?_ **Can't give away my feelings on this but I love ya for trying. **

_Guest: Will your new characters be involved with the current women or will you introduce new female characters? _**The new guys will date one or two of the main characters**_. _**I decided to cast new females but not with main lead roles. **

**I decided to cast new female friends of Amy's that she works with. First is Kylie Bunbury as Kayla Thomas and the second is Ashley Benson as Sarah Fields**

**Amy POV**

A month has passed since college has started. Things with my classes and my new job are going great. I have made some new friends from work named Kayla and Sarah. After work tonight they invited me to a party at Kayla's house because her parents are out of town this weekend. It's late Friday night and I should be getting my last table for the night. A group of guys in business suits come in and are seated in my section.

Sarah says, "OMG that is Jayson Porter and Shane Wells!"

I start to laugh and say, "And? Who are they?"

She says, "Do you live in a box, not only are they hot, they are the CEO'S of Porter-Well's Enterprises!"

I say, "Okay and that is?"

She says, "Are you serious?"

I laugh and say, "Yes!"

She says, "They invented like some computer programs and apps. They are millionaires that both made the Forbes richest in America under 25 years old."

I say, "That's cool. All the guys there are definitely hot. I better get to the table to get their orders in."

I really have no clue which ones are the guys she is talking about, there are 4 guys and they are all dressed in suits. Once I get to the table I say, "Sorry for the wait, my name is Amy and I'm going to be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

They all order drinks and I get them out to them as soon as possible.

I ask, "Would you guys like to start off with an appetizer?"

The guy on the end closest to me is gorgeous with his perfect light dark skin and beautiful blue eyes, I'm staring at him just a bit too long because he has a cocky grin on his face.

He says, "What do you recommend?"

I say, "I personally love hot wings and they are really good here."

He says, "Then I will take some hot wings, just the way you like them."

I smile and say, "Sounds good. I will put that in and be right back to get your entrée orders."

**Jay POV **

Had a late business meeting tonight and afterwards the guys felt like some drinks and bar food. Tom asks, "Jay, are you still dating that model?"

I reply, "No, things have cooled off for now."

My best friend Shane says, "That's too bad, she was a hot."

I say, "Yes she was, I'm looking for something specific"

Shane says, "So many girls, so little time."

Just then our waitress comes over. She is beautiful with long brown hair, hazel or light brown eyes it's too dark in here to tell. Full luscious lips but the thing that drives me crazy is her perfect long legs.

After she takes our drink order and leaves to get them.

Shane says, "I call dibs on our waitress."

I laugh and say, "Hell no."

Shane says, "Fine, you can have her. She has that sweet innocent girl vibe and that's not my thing."

I laugh and say, "I love the sweet and innocent ones because when it gets down to it, they are usually the best at not being so sweet and innocent."

After we are done eating, Amy comes over and asks if we would like anything for dessert.

I smile and say, "Hi, I'm Jay. Would you want to go out with me after you get out of work?"

She replies, "Thanks but I've got some plans with friends after work."

I say, "You should break your plans. I promise you will have a good time."

She laughs and says, "You aren't my type but thank you anyways."

I say, "I respect your honesty but you don't know me well enough to know if I'm your type."

She says, "I do know your type, everything and everyone is right at your feet but not me."

She walks away; I'm blown away by the nerve of this chick. _Who does she think she is?! _

Our bill with the drinks and everything is about $100.00. I put $200.00 down and get up to leave.

As we are walking out Shane says, "You are leaving $100.00 tip when she totally dissed you?"

I reply, "Yes, to prove I'm not the greedy ass she thinks I am."

When walking to our vehicle a blonde girl catches up to us and hands me a piece of paper and says, "Here is an address, we having a party there in about 45 minutes. Amy will be there."

I say, "Thanks, We will be there."

**Amy POV **

After work Sarah and I drive over to Kayla's house for the party. Once we are there, first we change into something sexy. Then I do something I have never done before, I get drunk with my friends. I'm just here dancing with Sarah and Kayla.

Jay the guy I was a bitch to at work tonight just came in with one of the guys he was having dinner with. He comes over to me and says, "Would you like to dance with me?"

I laugh and say, "I guess you can't take a hint" Wow I guess I'm an even bigger bitch when I am drunk.

He smirks and says, "Come here doll"

The way he looks and says this is so freaking sexy and in my drunkenness I think, _"Aww what the hell?"_

He starts dancing really close; I don't know what gets into me. His cologne is intoxicating. We are dirty dancing with each other. I can't believe I am rubbing up on him, this is definitely not me. I feel his bulge as I'm grinding on him. I step away and say, "I need to go to the restroom". Once I'm in the restroom I look in the mirror and think to myself _"What am I doing?!"_

In my drunken state I think it is a good idea to call Ricky.

**Ricky POV **

I wake up to my phone ringing and I'm shocked and worried because it's Amy.

I answer, "Amy, it's 1 in the morning. Is everything alright?!"

She slurs, "Sorry did I wake you and Clementine?! Umm I just wanted to call and say that you are jerk and I knew you wanted to be with her instead of me!"

I ask, "Amy, are you okay? Are you drunk?"

She stays silent on the phone and I say, "Amy! Where are you at?!"

She sounds far away, like she put her phone in her purse or pocket. I hear a door close and then I hear some guy say, "Would you like me to take you home?"

Amy says, "No, I'm staying here tonight."

He says, "You could come home with me? I promise I won't try anything."

Amy says, "Jay, I just met you."

He says, "Can I kiss you?"

Amy says, "What are you waiting for?"

I get so angry I hang up and throw my phone across the room. I get up to pick up my phone and thankfully it didn't break my phone. I call Amy back and she answers, "Hello."

I ask, "Where are you Amy?"

She says, "Why Ricky?!"

I say, "Because you are drunk, I want to go pick you up."

She says, "I'm going home, I don't need you to pick me up! In fact I don't need you at all!"

I say, "There is no way it is safe for you to drive!"

She says, "I'm getting a ride home from a friend who isn't drunk!"

I ask, "What friend?!"

She just hangs up on me.

**_A week later…_**

**Adrian POV **

School is going great and I've made some friends at school. I prefer my old school but oh well, I would rather have Omar in my life then be without him. After my classes today, I get a phone call.

I answer, "Hello."

Ricky says, "Hey, could I talk to you?"

I reply, "Sure, what's up?"

He asks, "I've been worried about Amy, she has been hanging out with some new friends. Has she talked to you at all?"

I say, "Yes, I have talked to her. Clementine told me what happened with you guys and I'm glad you have finally realized you are in love with Amy."

He says, "I've always known, everything just got confusing. Please tell me what's going on with her?"

I say, "All I know is there is this hot shot millionaire after her. If you don't get your stuff together you will lose her for good."

He asks, "How old is this guy if he's some millionaire?"

I reply, "He is 24. I can't give you any more information, we are friends now and I want her to feel like she can trust me."

He says, "Fine, I understand."

After my phone call I go for a jog in the park, after my glorious run I'm walking back to the apartment and as I cross the street this cab comes full speed out of nowhere and slams on its breaks but it's way too late.

**Ben POV **

Thank God a month of school has passed, 3 more months till December and I'm home for good. Then I can make Amy fall in love with me again. There has been many cute girls that I have started dating here at school but this is just for fun, I know what I want. I get a phone call from Grace and you can tell she is crying.

I say, "What is wrong?"

She cries, "It's Adrian, there was an accident. They don't think she is going to make it!"

Tears start to flow from my eyes and I feel my heart rip apart. I can't breathe and I plead, "_Oh God no!"_

I ask, "What happened?!"

Grace says, "She was hit by a car on her way home from jogging. She hit her head really hard and has broken ribs. They are trying to stop the internal bleeding. Her parents are already on a flight over there."

I say, "I'll have my dad get the jet and we can get over there!"

Grace says, "Okay we will meet you at the airport!"

_**Hours pass**_

Once we are all at the hospital, everyone is crying and praying. They have already had to go in for emergency surgery twice to stop the bleeding. It has been so many hours since she has been in the second surgery. The doctor comes out and informs everyone that they had some complication with the surgery and because of the trauma her heart was giving out but she is stable now. Due to the fall she has a concussion and we just need to wait for her to wake up. She isn't out of the woods yet, they need to continue to watch to make sure there is no swelling in her brain.

I'm going to wait at this hospital until she wakes up.

**Grace POV **

They are only letting us in a few people at a time. It has been 4 hours since she has been out of surgery, pretty much everyone is asleep in the waiting room. I go in to pray for her again, Omar is sleeping in one chair and her mom is in the other. The nurse comes in to check on her, as she does her hand moves, she says, "What happened? I'm in so much pain." The nurse says, "You were in an accident, you are okay. I will get you some more medication."

Adrian opens her eyes and is panicked, "An accident?!Where is my husband?! Is Ben okay?!"

**Thanks for all the love! Will post another chapter when there is at least 7 more reviews on the story! Got any questions or feedback feel free to review or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Wow you guys are amazing! Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming and I will keep the chapters coming!**

**Adrian POV **

I hear the word accident and I panic because I couldn't stand losing Ben after already losing Mercy.

I ask, "An accident?!Where is my husband?! Is Ben okay?!"

My mother gets up and says "Mija, Ben is fine he must have gone to the restroom. I need to talk to your doctor."

Grace says, "I'm so happy you are awake!"

I look over and see a guy I don't recognize just staring at me in shock and I say, "Grace, is this your new boyfriend? When did you break up with Daniel?"

This guy looks at me almost wounded, "I'm Omar, you don't remember me?"

I think "_okay this guy is crazy."_

He says, "Ben and you aren't together, we are engaged."

I look at him shocked, "There is no way, and I would never leave Ben!"

My doctor comes in with my parents and says, "You have some memory loss which is normal when you hit your head as hard as you did. You can continue your life in your old routine to get your missing memories back."

Once he leaves I turn to my dad and ask, "Is it true that Ben and I aren't together anymore?"

My mother says to Omar, "I wanted to wait to tell her all this until she was feeling better."

My dad looks at me and says, "I'm sorry Adrian."

I start to cry and shout, "Everyone leave now please!"

An hour later Omar comes back in and says, "Please let me tell you everything that has happened this past year or so."

I say, "Thank you."

After he tells me everything, it all just seems so unreal. I don't even know what to say to him.

He says, "Don't worry babe, everything will come back to you. We can just go back home back into our routine and the doctor said it would come back. I will be here for you."

I say, "I'm so sorry but I don't remember you and I want to go home. We can go back to my parents and try to figure this out."

He says, "I have a job here that I worked really hard to get."

I reply, "I can't stay here in New York where I don't know anyone."

He says, "I'm your fiancé you know me, Ben lives in New York too."

I start to cry and say, "I don't remember you. Is Ben really dating Amy now?"

He replies, "You had mentioned they were dating about a month ago."

I say, "I could stay with Ben for a while until my memory comes back."

He gets angry and says, "I would not want you staying with your ex-husband."

I reply coldly, "You said he is with Amy anyways."

He says, "That has never stopped you two. Please stop crying Adrian. If you want to stay with Ben that is fine, I don't really have choice. "

I say, "Please understand, I just need time to remember. If we were engaged I'm sure I loved you."

He says, "I'm going to go home and shower, nap and come back."

**Amy POV **

Leo was kind enough to let a bunch of us take the jet with him to New York because of Adrian's accident Ricky, Jack, Grace and I. We left John with my father and Kathleen. After Adrian was stabilized and awake we were all able to visit with her. She was still distressed because of her memory loss; Ben didn't go in there with us. He was going to wait to visit her on his own.

The 4 of us are in the waiting room after we visited with Adrian.

Jack says, "Why don't we get a hotel room so we can all rest?"

Grace says, "That is a great idea, I'm exhausted."

We book a hotel room with a two beds, it's a lot cheaper doing it this way.

When we get to the hotel Jack and Grace decide to go eat before resting.

Ricky and I go straight up to the hotel room. This past week I have been hanging out with Jay almost every night. Except the nights I have John, he is very mysterious and exciting to be around. I lay down to rest and Ricky goes into the restroom to take a shower. 30 minutes into my nap my phone rings and I answer it, "Hello"

Jay says, "Hey beautiful."

I say, "Hey!"

He says, "How are you doing? How is your friend?"

I say, "I'm doing well, and she is doing a lot better now."

Ricky comes out of the shower and lies on the other bed in the room.

Jay says, "Guess what?"

I say, "What?"

Jay says, "I miss your sweet smile."

I laugh and say, "You will see it soon."

Jay says, "Where are you at now?"

I reply, "At a hotel room with some friends."

Jay asks, "What friends?"

I say, "Grace, Jack, and Ricky."

Jay sounds kind of annoyed, "Ricky your ex?"

I say, "That would be the one."

Jay says, "Okay, well I will let you get some rest doll."

I say, "Okay talk to you later."

Once I get off the phone Ricky says, "Can I talk to you?"

I say, "I have a headache and I really need some sleep."

He says, "Fine Amy, you make everything so difficult."

I say, "What's your problem?! Every time we talk you have to have an attitude about everything!"

He replies, "For one the way you treat me now, I've done nothing but try to make you happy and nothing is good enough for you."

I say, "Flirting it up with Clementine at the coffee shop and saying you were at the library sure made me happy Ricky!"

He replies, "She was an old friend and it felt good talking to someone who wanted to hang out with me and nothing was going on."

I laugh and say, "Oh it was so innocent, that's why when I came back just a month after leaving, you and her wasted no time being together!"

He gets angry and says, "We hung out as friends! She wanted more but I told her I wasn't ready, we kissed and that is all that happened!"

There is a knock on the door and I say, "I'll get it."

I open the door and I see a huge bouquet of pink roses and Jay says, "Surprise!"

I smile and give him a kiss, "Thank you so much!"

Jay says, "You are welcome! I didn't know how long you would be over here for and I thought it would give me the perfect excuse to work from my apartment here in New York. I was going to tell you on the phone but I decided to come and surprise you instead, I called and asked Grace which hotel you were staying at."

I say, " Awesome surprise! Come in, I can put my shoes on, grab my purse and we can go out for coffee."

He comes in and once he sees Ricky he goes over to him, puts out his hand to shake hands and says, "I'm Jay, Amy's boyfriend."

I'm thinking, "_OMG boyfriend when did this happen, I don't remember getting asked out but for some reason I like the sound of it." _

Ricky looks annoyed and says, "I'm Ricky, Amy's ex-fiancé and the father of her son John."

I'm thinking_, "Okay their dick measuring contest seriously needs to be over already. I haven't had sex with Jay yet but I'm sure Ricky would win in that department. Wow I need to stop thinking about sex, I can't help it It's been too long since I've had it."_

I finally interrupt this awkward mess and say, "I'm ready, let's go."

**Grace POV **

Jack and I have a good time at the restaurant, it almost feels like we are really good friends. I love Jack and I always will. I just don't feel like he is the one for me anymore. Maybe someday that will change but I don't think so. I want a love where it physically and emotionally pains me to be away from the other. After eating and walking back to the hotel Jack kisses me out of nowhere and I say, "Jack you can't just do that."

He asks, "Why not Grace?"

I say, "Because we aren't together."

He says, "I know but it doesn't mean we can't spend time with each other or do other things."

I ask, "Is sex all you care about Jack?"

He says, "You know I care about you Grace, I love you. I always have."

I say, "I love you too but this has to stop, we can't keep going in circles like this."

He replies, "We can if we want."

I say, "I don't want to anymore."

We get to the room and it's just Ricky by himself, he looks like he is either sad or pissed off.

I ask, "Where is Amy?"

Ricky says, "With her boyfriend."

I say, "What?! I didn't know they were together, together."

Ricky says, "Yup, he came to surprise her. What a psycho!"

I laugh and say, "It is kind of sweet but I understand why you don't think so."

Ricky replies, "Sweet, they have been dating a week and he just flies over here like he owns the damn world?! More like pathetic!"

**_Back at the hospital _**

**Ben POV **

Once Omar leaves I go in to see Adrian. I buy her a big bouquet of white and red long stem roses. She is awake and I carefully give her a big hug and say, "I'm so glad you are okay. You scared me to death!"

She says, "Did my parents tell you about my memory?"

I reply, "Yes, they did. Maybe you forgot everything for a reason. Maybe this could be our second chance. When Grace told me about the accident, I felt like this vital piece of me was being ripped away."

She says, "Omar told me about our divorce and how you started dating Amy a month ago. I can't believe she would break up with Ricky."

I reply, "Amy and I are over, we went on a couple dates and nothing happened. Except for the fact that I realized she isn't the girl for me. I was wrong Adrian, I was brokenhearted and every time I saw your face it reminded me of Mercy. I had to find a way through the pain. I will never leave or hurt you again. You are the love of my life."

She starts to bawl and says, "You are the love of my life Ben! I don't want to remember this past year if we weren't together!"

We start kissing passionately. Then I start to peck her cheek, nose, forehead and every space on her face I can kiss. She laughs and says, "My Benny poo".

I say, "Even here in the hospital all cried out and roughed up, you are still so breathtakingly beautiful."

She says, "Awww, you are too sweet Ben, I feel bad for Omar he seems like a nice guy. How are we going to tell him?"

I say, "That is up to you, I will go along with anything you want to do. I will be the bad guy and break it to him."

She says, "You are so cute but no because I don't want it to get physical."

I reply, "We don't have to tell him right away. You can wait until you get your memory back, we can even wait to officially become a couple again until you break it off and have your memory back if you would like. I would wait a lifetime for you."

**Thanks for all the reviews, won't post another chapter until there is 7 more reviews! As always feel free to PM me or review with questions and feedback! XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you for all the feedback and ideas, love it! Changes made to this chapter on 11/04/13**

**Amy POV**

While out getting coffee with Jay he asks, "You want to stay at my place while you are here in New York. I have a lot of extra room?"

I smile and say, "We just started seeing each other. It would be too soon for me to stay at your place."

He laughs and says, "I don't bite, unless you are into that."

I laugh and start to blush.

He says, "I wanted to talk to about something but I would want to talk about it in a more private place. Would you have dinner at my place tonight?"

I say, "I would love too."

_**Later on that night…**_

Dinner at Jay's apartment was amazing, he had it catered. His apartment is absolutely gorgeous.

Afterwards we go into the living room area of his apartment and sit close to each other on the couch. Next thing I know we are making out. Jay say stops and says, "What I wanted to talk to you about is, I know you said you don't want a serious relationship right now but I want more? I enjoy being with you and I want us to be exclusive."

I say, "I really like you but I really need time to think about this. I just got out of a serious relationship."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "Take all the time you need."

We spend the rest of the evening cuddling and watching movies.

**Adrian POV**

Ben says,** "**We don't have to tell him right away. You can wait until you get your memory back, we can even wait to officially become a couple again until you break it off and have your memory back if you would like. I would wait a lifetime for you."

I reply, "I don't want to waste any time, I want us to be together Ben."

He says, "I don't want to be selfish. You need time to get some memories back and really figure out your feelings because you said over and over that you were in love with Omar. I don't want to cause you another moment of heartbreak. You know how I feel and I will wait until you have your memories back and make your decision."

I say, "I've made my decision!"

He replies, "I pray you feel that way when you have all your memories back."

I say, "Alright Ben. We will wait it out."

I yawn and he says, "You should get some rest."

I reply, "The medication must be making me sleepy."

He says, "Get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

A few hours pass and when I wake up Ben gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "I'm going to go for now, because Omar should be back soon. Call me if you need anything."

I fall back asleep and when I wake up Omar is sitting there, he says, "I brought some things for you, our photo book and some cards we have given each other."

I go through each page of our photo book and we look happy together but something inside makes me feel nauseous. I start to cry a little because I'm so frustrated that I can't remember any of this. Omar says, "Don't cry, we will get through this."

The nurse comes in to check my wounds from the accident and clean out my cuts and change my bandages. She says, "Looks like everything is healing well."

_**The following day…**_

Grace and Amy show up in the morning to hang out with me. When they get here, Omar says he will give us girls some time to talk and stuff.

Grace asks, "How are you doing?"

I say, "I'm doing okay, I keep dreaming about Ben. Just everything, the day we got married, the day we lost Mercy."

Amy says, "I'm so sorry Adrian, I really wish you didn't have to go through this."

I reply, "Thank you guys for coming to be here for me. You are guys are great friends."

Grace says, "Of course, we know you would do the same for us."

I say, "I don't want to think about any of this right now. What's going on with you two?"

Grace says, "Jack is getting on my last nerve. We just decided to be friends and you know he hooked up with Madison after we broke up and he is already trying to get back together with me or to be friends with benefits."

I reply, "That is crazy, you need to get out there and meet a more mature guy."

Grace says, "I know, or I could just stay single."

Amy and I both laugh at her response.

Amy says, "Grace, you don't seem like the type to stay single."

Grace replies, "Whatever, looks who's talking!"

I ask, "What about you Amy? Have you worked things out with Ricky yet?"

Amy says, "Nope, we aren't together. I'm dating Jay, this guy I met at the restaurant I have been working at."

I say, "oooooo, Is he hot?"

Amy says, "I will let you be the judge, I will google him on my cell phone."

She gets out her phone and hands it to me. Once I look at his photo, he is wearing a black suit; my eyes get bigger and I say, "Damn, that boy is fine!"

We all start laughing.

**Grace POV**

After Amy and I leave the hospital because Adrian needs more reset. We go back to the hotel and Jack and Ricky aren't there. They must be doing their own thing. I ask Amy, "What are you doing today?"

She laughs and says, "I'm supposed to hang out with Jay. Speaking of Jay, I'm going to call him real quick."

She gets out her phone and says, "Hey Jay, What time should I go over to your place?"

She has a disappointed face and says, "Okay, well I see you tomorrow or whenever you have finished your business stuff."

Once she hangs up I ask, "What happened?"

She says, "He said Shane flew over this morning because they have some important business to attend to and he would call me when they are finished."

I say, "Boo!"

She laughs and says, "Well do you want to go site seeing or to a movie or something?"

I say, "Let's go see a movie!"

We go to the movies and afterwards. We are waiting for a cab to take us back to the hotel, so we can eat a really late lunch at the restaurant there.

Amy pulls out her phone and says, "Damn, I have 2 missed calls from Jay."

She calls Jay back, "Sorry, I was at the movies."

I'm not trying to be nosy but I can hear her conversation because she is right next to me.

Amy says to Jay, "Grace and I are going to get a late lunch at the hotel."

Amy asks Jay, "Like a double date with Shane and Grace? I will see if she is interested and call you back?"

**Reviews are love! Spread love! lol**

**Expect more Drama with the Jamy and Ramy area.**

**I will say that I feel bad for Omar a little but then I remember that he basically gave Adrian no choice but to move where he wanted to live. Not saying that Badrian is completely safe for end game ;)**

**Someone said that I shouldn't hold the chapter's hostage, I feel your pain! I just get more inspired when I know there is peeps reading it or making suggestions! XOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Changes made**** 11/04/13**

**Remember Shane Wells is played by Drew Roy! **

**Amy POV **

After getting off the phone with Jay I ask Grace, "Would you want to go on a double date with us? With Shane, he is really hot!"

Grace says, "Blind dates always seem a little too weird."

I laugh and say, "If anyone could pull it off it would be you."

She says, "Fine, where are we going?"

I reply, "To some fancy restaurant."

Grace says, "We didn't pack any dresses or anything nice to wear to a fancy place!"

I say, "Let's go buy some cute dresses somewhere, problem solved."

She sticks out her tongue and says, "Problem solved."

We stop at American Apparel to get some dresses. Grace chooses a red sleeveless dress and I chose a black halter dress. Once we are dressed and ready we head to the restaurant. When we get there before the guys spot us I tell Grace, "look that is Shane."

Grace face is so priceless.

She says, "Oh wow, he is glorious."

I laugh and say, "Did you just say glorious?"

She laughs.

Once we get to table both boys stand up and Jay gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "You look beautiful." Then he pulls out my chair.

**Grace POV **

Shane puts out his hand and says, "Nice to meet you Grace, I am Shane Wells. You look very beautiful."

He pulls out my chair for me. Wow, he has the most gorgeous hazel eyes I have ever seen. I smile and say, "Thank you and you look beautiful too."

Everyone at the table laughs at my response.

He asks, "So you are in college, what are you going to major in?"

I reply, "I want to be a Pediatrician."

He says, "That's amazing, a lot of school. That should be a fun journey."

I say, "Yeah, I'm hoping so. What do you do?"

He smiles and says, "I'm a computer nerd. That other nerd over there and I run our company."

I laugh and say, "Now that sounds awesome!"

He says, "Yeah, I love it. My parents aren't regretting paying for my college anymore."

I ask, "What college did you go to?"

He replies, "Harvard."

I say, "That was the school I wanted to go to."

He says, "I'm glad you didn't go to school there, I probably wouldn't be having dinner with you then."

I say, "Aww, you are sweet."

He laughs and says, "I try."

We are lost in our conversation because we hit it off really well. It's like Amy and Jay aren't even there. After dinner he says, "Would you want to go for ice cream with me?"

I reply, "I love ice cream and I would love to go with you."

We say bye to Jay and Amy. Then walk to the Ice cream parlor down the street, we both get chocolate cones. I say, "Life is so much better with chocolate and ice cream, so they are perfect together." He laughs and says, "You have a little ice cream on your cheek." He wipes it off with his napkin and I've seen this in movies a thousand times, this is where we kiss! However, it doesn't feel so cliché when it is actually happening.

We look into each other's eyes.

He smiles and says, "I know this is so cliché but may I kiss you?"

I say, "Yes please!"

He kisses me and there are some major fireworks. Like I need to make sure I don't pass out type of fireworks.

**Jay POV **

Amy has been kind of quiet and distant tonight which makes me nervous; I want to get dinner over with so we can go back to my place and talk. Finally we get home and sit down on the sofa next to each other. I say, "What do you think?"

She says, "Jay, I'm not ready for another relationship just yet."

I say, "Why not?"

She replies, "It feels too soon."

I'm trying not to get sad, "I've never had a serious relationship before, I've only ever got this feeling with you.."

She says, "I know, I just need a little more time"

I say, "Fine Amy."

She replies, "We can still date Jay?"

I say," We both want different things, I think its just best to quit while we are ahead.

She is teary eyed, gives me a kiss and afterwards says, "Goodbye Jay."

I say, "Goodbye Amy."

**Ricky POV **

Jack is hitting on some girl in the lobby, I go to our hotel room to relax and watch some TV. I lie on the bed and knock over something; I notice it is Amy's purse. I guess she is back from wherever she was. I start picking up the items from her purse. I see she has some condoms in there, so I get pissed that she is messing around with this guy already.

She yells, "Why are you going through my stuff?!"

I say, "It fell out when I knocked your bag over, I can't beleive you are sleeping with him already!"

She says, "It's none of your freaking business!"

I say, "I'm so tired of you being a bitch to me! You left me! What do you want from me?!"

She starts to cry and yells, "What I wanted from you! I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say you are in love with me! I wanted you say you couldn't live without me!"

She starts to cry some more, "I always had to fight for you! You didn't care about me at first and I did care about you, I went to school and you were with Adrian, you broke my heart. Then when we started to date, I had to fight you to start that! I had to try to talk you into having me move in! I had to talk you into proposing! I did all of that because I loved you so much but when you were talking to Madison and Lauren I realized you weren't doing it for me because you wanted me and were in love with me; you were doing it for John! I loved you so much I even wanted to go throughtt it then! But in the end I decided that I couldn't do it because I wanted someone who wants me and who is madly in love with me too!"

I'm in shock, my head is in overload. She grabs her bag and purse to leave and I say, "Amy wait!"

She says, "I'm done waiting!"

She walks out the door, I want to run after her but I don't know what to do or say. How did I mess everything up so badly?!

**Ben POV **

I get to the hospital because I want to see how Adrian is doing today. I go into her room and she is asleep. Omar is with her and he says, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Once we go outside Omar says, "Man you need to back off. You can't be coming here to see her, she needs to rest and get her memory back. You coming to visit all the time will only prolong that process."

I say, "That isn't fair. I just want to make sure she is okay."

He says, "Don't be selfish, you can't always do whatever you want."

I say, "Fine, please let her know I stopped by."

He replies, "I won't. She is going to be my wife and you need to move on already, why don't you get obsessed with Amy again and quit worrying about Adrian."

I reply, "Man I know you are going through a lot but don't talk shit like you know anything about me!"

Once I leave the hospital, I get a call from Amy. She sounds as if she is crying.

"Ben, can I stay at your apartment please?"

I reply, "Sure, no problem Amy. I will text you the address."

She says, "Thank you."

Amy and I arrive at the same time. She looks as if she has been bawling. I ask, "Is everything okay?"

She says, "Yes, I just had another fight with Ricky."

I say, "About what?"

She says, "The same fight we had when I called off our wedding. The one where I cry pathetically because he isn't in love with me."

I give her a hug and walk her inside.

I say, "In the past I probably would have never told you any of this but I think Ricky has always been in love with you. That is why I was so threatened by him when we were together."

She says, "I doubt that."

I reply, "Seriously, when you were pregnant and he accepted it, he wanted to be with you but I put a lot of doubt in his head because I said he wouldn't be able to take care of John and afford to take care of both of you. Then when I wanted to leave Adrian, the first thing Ricky did was come to me and say, that he was in love with you and he was going to spend the rest of his life with you. That you and I were over and he and Adrian were over. "

She replies, "Well he must have fell out of love with me once he re-connected with Clementine."

I say, "I don't know about that but I'm sorry you are hurting and for interfering in your relationship with him."

She replies, "It's okay Ben. Thank you for listening to me. I don't get why you are telling me any of this?"

I say, "I guess I should tell you because you will find out eventually, I'm still in love with Adrian and I want to get her back."

She laughs and says, "We are so hopeless Ben."

Then she says, "I'm glad you finally realized that."

**_The following Morning…_**

**Adrian POV **

Its right after dinner and someone comes in, I look up and it's Ricky. He says, "I just wanted to see how you are doing before going back home?"

I say, "I'm doing good, thank you for coming by."

Ricky says, "You are an amazing person Adrian, I'm sorry that I didn't treat you better. You deserved better. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you lost Mercy, I didn't know how to be friends with you while I was with Amy and you were with Ben."

I say, "I forgive you Ricky. We treated each other badly; we had a lot of growing up to do."

Ricky says, "I know, I just wanted you to know all that."

I say, "Thank you for that, are you doing okay Ricky?"

He says, "I don't know, everything in my life feels so out of control."

I say, "Get her back Ricky, you and I both know you are still in love with her."

Before he can respond Grace, Jack, and Amy come in.

Grace says, "We wanted to see you before our flight back home."

We visit with each other for an hour, and the whole time Amy won't even look Ricky's way. She looks almost pissed off at him. Grace is the same way with Jack. I think to myself "_I'm going to miss my crazy friends." _

**Thanks for the love! Review, Favorite, or Follow! I will post the next chapter when there are at least 5 more reviews. More drama to come! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Changes made 11/04/13**

**Thank you, much love for all the reviews! You are guys are the bomb! **

**Amy POV **

We are still here visiting with Adrian before we leave for our flight back home, Adrian gets released from the hospital tomorrow morning. Jack says, "I'm going to head to the cafeteria before we leave."

Ricky says, "Me too."

They both give Adrian a goodbye hug and leave.

Adrian says, "Okay Grace I know why you are so pissed at Jack. Amy, why are so pissed at Ricky?"

I reply, "We had an argument last night and I went off about how much I love him. Then I said how I wanted him to fight for me. It ended with me bawling again and him looking at me like I'm pathetic and crazy."

Grace says, "Maybe he was in shock."

Adrian says, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too."

I say, "It's really not that shocking."

Grace says, "We better leave because we don't want to miss out flight back home."

We give Adrian a hug and say, "Call us if you need anything and of course to chat."

**_Days pass and it is Friday_**

I just got out of class and I rushed over to pick up John so I can spend time with him before I go to work tonight. We stop by the grocery store to buy some snacks and food for dinner. Afterwards when we get home, I'm carrying the grocery bags but my little man insist that he is a big boy now, so I let him carry one inside too. I get out his little snack pouches with apples and carrots for him to snack on before dinner.

I ask, "John, what do you want for dinner?"

He says, "Spongebob mac and cheeeese!"

I laugh and say, "Okay buddy."

While making that for him and making my salad there is a knock on the door. I answer it and it is Jay with a beautiful flower arrangement and chocolates.

I say, "Come in."

He says, "I thought this might brighten your day a little."

I say, "It does, thank you very much!"

I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He says, "Can I talk to you?"

I say, "Of course."

He says, "I've been thinking a lot, and the thought of not seeing you again doesn't work for me. We can just date if that's what you want until you are ready to by my girlfriend?"

I smile and say, "Yes!"

We start kissing, a minute into our kiss we hear John yell, "Get away from my mommy!" We both laugh and I say, "John be nice, come and meet mommy's friend."

John says, "No!"

Then he darts off to his room and I say, "Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into him."

Jay says, "Don't worry about it, kids will be kids."

I say, "I'm making a grilled chicken, spinach, and strawberry salad, would you like to eat dinner with us?"

Jay says, "That sounds amazing, I would love too."

I finish making the food and Jay sets the table for me. We all sit to eat, I say, "John, this is mommy's friend Jay."

Jay says, "Nice to meet you little man."

John looks up and says, "No."

I say, "John, be nice or after dinner I'm going to put you in time out and no cartoons or toys."

John whines, "Hi Jay."

John is still pouting playing around with his mac and cheese. I say, "John, don't play with your food. Do you want to try some salad, it is very yummy?"

John shakes his head and says, "Yuck."

After dinner Jay helps me clean up the kitchen while John is watching some cartoons in the living room. After I'm done I tell John, "No more cartoons, you can play with your toys for a little bit longer before your bath. Then I'm going to work and I'm going to take you to daddies."

John quickly gets up and goes to his room to play with his toys.

Jay says, "I will leave so you can take care of John. The salad was delicious"

I say, "Thank you for stopping by and the beautiful flowers and chocolate."

He says, "You are very welcome. Text or call me when you can."

I give him a long kiss goodnight.

When leaving he says, "Goodnight Beautiful."

I say, "Goodnight Handsome!"

**The following day… **

**Ricky POV **

I make John and I pancakes for breakfast. While eating I say, "Daddy doesn't have to work till later today, what would you want to do today?"

John gets super excited, "Park play ball!"

I laugh and say, "Sounds perfect."

After we are finished with our breakfast, I clean up the table and wash the dishes.

I say, "Okay, I will get our stuff ready and after the park I will drop you off with mommy."

John says, "No, I want to stay with you and mommy."

I say, "Daddy has to work John."

John starts to pout, "I no like Jay. Mommy friend, he kiss mommy."

I have no idea what to say to him, I can't stand that guy either. I decide to call Grace to see if Amy is still dating that douche bag. Grace answers, "Hello."

I say, "Hey, Is Amy still dating that jerk off Jay?"

Grace replies, "Yes, they just officially became a couple last night."

I say, "Wow."

Grace says, "She has to move on Ricky if you aren't in love with her."

I reply, "That whole I'm not in love with her crap was just an excuse because she wanted out. What have I ever done to her that would make her think I'm not in love with her?

Grace says, "Maybe the fact that her friends asked you and you said you didn't know what that even means. When she said something to you when she called off the wedding, you just said what does it matter?"

I reply, "I was angry and hurt because she was leaving. I thought it wouldn't matter if I said it and it would only make it harder on both us. Then if she stayed because of it she would always resent John and I. But doesn't everything I ever did for her and us show her that I was in love with her? Instead of just words I actually showed her.

Grace says, "In her eyes she probably feels that all of that was done just for John."

I say, "Everything I do is for both of them."

Grace says, "You need to tell her how you feel."

I reply, "I can't I'm going to let her go and experience life because I'm afraid she would leave me again."

Grace says, "I don't think you should be afraid to live life, you have to follow your heart and go after what you love. She is worth fighting for."

I say, "You don't understand, I couldn't make it through losing her again. Until she loves me that much, we can't be together."

Grace says, "Well I will be praying for both of you. I always thought you two truly love each other."

I say, "Thank you Grace, you are good friend."

Grace says, "No problem, thanks you are too."

After getting off the phone with Grace.

I call Amy and she sounds like she is sleeping when she answers.

I say, "Sorry to wake you, I'm about to take John to the park and then I'm going to drop him off there before work."

She says, "Fine."

I say, "We need to talk."

She says, "Okay, talk."

I reply, "I heard you are with Jay, I really can't believe you would be someone's pet but that's your choice. I just wanted to say that I don't want him around my son."

Amy says, "Ricky, not that it's any of your business. I didn't agree to anything you read on that paper. We are together having a normal relationship. John is my son too. Jay is a good guy, and he would never hurt anyone."

I say, "If someone treats any woman like that, I don't consider them a good guy."

She laughs and says, "Oh because you have treated all woman so perfectly, right Ricky?!"

I say, "Fine, you want to try to hurt me. I despise who I used to be and hurting all those girls but at least I'm different and moving forward."

She says, "I don't want to hurt you, I just don't want you Judging Jay. Nobody is perfect and he can change."

I reply, "Okay Amy."

**Adrian POV **

The doctor has officially signed my hospital release form. I'm so happy to get out of here, I hate hospitals. My mom, dad, and Omar come into my room and are packing up my stuff.

My mother says, "Adrian, Omar and I talked and we came up with this idea. I took a leave of absence from work so I can stay at your apartment in one of the guest rooms until you are doing better. So that way you don't have to stay at Ben's. "

I say, "Mom you don't have to do that. I don't mind staying at Ben's."

My mother turns to look at Omar and says, "Can I please speak to Adrian alone?"

My dad says, "I'm not leaving."

Omar says, "Yes Mam."

Once he leaves my mom starts going off.

She says, "Honey, why would you want to stay with Ben?!"

I reply, "Because I remember being with him and never loving anyone as much as I do him and I want to be with him."

She says, "You will soon remember all the pain he put you through and how much Omar loves you!"

I start to cry and my dad says, "Cindy, don't be like that. They were both young and they both made mistakes when their hearts were ripped out."

My mom says, "I have to be honest with her so she doesn't ruin her life with her fiancé. If she tries this out with Ben again, it will never work! Then when she remembers everything over this last year she is going to regret giving up Omar. Do you want me to go over the things Ben has done since?"

I shout, "No, just stop please. I will go home with Omar and you."

She says, "Good Mija, you are making the right choice."

I'm getting my flowers, gift, and other items that were brought together to bring home. I get a text message.

Ben: "I've tried to come see you but Omar asked me to leave each time. I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay? Do you need anything?"

I text back, "I need you :( I'm doing okay, my doctor is letting me go home today."

He replies, "I wish I could see you."

I text, "Why do we have to wait this out?"

He text, "I want to make sure this is it what you really want. The only way to know that is if you get your memory back and still feel the same."

**_One week later…. _**

A week has passed and I haven't seen Ben because my mom and Omar have been hovering over me like crazy. We have text each other every day but he hasn't been able to come see me. I'm slowly getting some memories back like our divorce, meeting Omar and graduation where Ricky proposed to Amy. After lunch my mom says, "I'm going to do some shopping for some new clothes in stuff, got to get some shopping in while in New York. Do you want to come with me?"

I think to myself for a second, "No, I'm going to do some reading and studying because I've missed some school because of the accident."

Once she leaves I get out my phone to text Ben, "Come over so we can talk."

Once he gets here he has a gift bag in his hands and I say, "Ben, you didn't have to do that."

He says, "I wanted to."

I open it and he says, "I know your Ipod broke from the accident so I wanted to buy you a new one. I even put a few songs on there that remind me of you."

I get it out and it is the new Ipod touch and an amazing looking Sony docking station. He says let me set this up for you, he puts the docking station on the counter and puts the new Ipod on there. Here is my song for you, please dance with me. I give him a kiss on the cheek and say, "Thank you so much Ben."

We start slow dancing and once I hear the song I start to get teary eyed

**"Mirrors by Justin Timberlake"**

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

We dance so close in each other arms and he whispers in my ear "Every lyric in this song is exactly how I feel about you and us."

**Thanks so much for the reviews!** **I will update again when there is 5+ reviews :)) Got any questions or suggestions, feel free to review or PM me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best :)**

**To answer a couple questions: **

**Why is Cindy so angry with Ben?: Because he left her after Mercy instead of trying to work out their problems. I figured most mother's are overprotective even though it's not all his fault.**

**Will Omar find another companion or will Adrian chose him over Ben? I wish I could tell ya , but it would ruin the fun ;)**

**Adrian POV **

We dance until the song finishes, afterwards I fight the urge to kiss him. I don't do it because I'm still with Omar even though my heart is with Ben. I say, "Are you hungry? I can make us some sandwiches or a salad?" He smiles and says, "A sandwich sounds great." I get out all the stuff from the fridge to make our sandwich's Ben asks, "Do you need help with anything?" I say, "I got it."

We sit and eat at the dining room table. He says, "This is the best I have felt in so long, I finally feel like myself again. I just felt a dark cloud of sadness around me this past year."

I say, "I know exactly what you mean." Before I can continue my sentence I hear someone come inside. I figured it was my mom but Omar comes into the dining area and says, "I came to check on you because your mom said she was out shopping."

He looks pissed off once he looks up to see Ben and I sitting there enjoying lunch.

I say, "Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

Omar says, "No, I ate lunch already."

He glares at Ben and says, "You need to leave man, I told you that you needed to back the hell off."

Ben says, "I wanted to come and see her because I have been worried about her. We were friend's way before we were together and if she doesn't want to see me then she will let me know!"

Omar goes towards Ben and says, "If you aren't going to leave, I will throw your ass out myself!"

Ben stands up and shoves Omar into the wall, Omar comes back at Ben and is about to punch him but I quickly jump in the way.

I say, "Omar please stop being like this, I invited him to come and visit with me!"

Omar says, "Well this is me uninviting him, Ben I want you out of my house and don't come back."

I start to cry and Ben says, "I will leave it's not a big deal, we can meet for lunch sometime soon."

I give him a hug and then he leaves.

Omar says, "Adrian, how do you expect things to get back to normal if you are sneaking around to hang out with your ex?"

I say, "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. You are a great guy and I'm starting to get some of my memories back, I just need more time."

He says, "That's fine, you can take all the time you need. I just want you to stay away from Ben. He is unstable and I don't trust him."

I say, "Well you should trust me and I know he is stable and a good person."

He says, "I don't have much time, I have to get back to work because I have a meeting and I can't be late."

I say, "Good luck with your meeting."

**Grace POV **

School is going great and so are things with Shane. It is Friday night and we have plans to go miniature golfing then to dinner. I'm really really excited about our date tonight. Finally when I get out of class I go home and do my homework so I won't have to do it this weekend. By the time I finish that it is time for me to get ready for our date. I choose to wear a white dress I got from GoJane , it is the Mockneck Cold Shoulder Lace Dress.

He picks me up in a beautiful black convertible. He opens the door for me and I say, "Wow your car is gorgeous!"

He says, "Thank you. I was going to say the same thing about you. You are looking very gorgeous but then again you always look that way. "

I laugh and say, "You are too kind, you obviously haven't seen me in the morning."

He replies, "I'm sure you would look amazing in the morning."

Once we get to the miniature golf course I say, "You are so going down!"

He laughs and says, "Don't be so sure now missy."

I say, "My dad used to take my brother and I here all the time so I'm feeling pretty confident in my skills."

He says, "I may have left out one tiny detail." He takes out a blindfold and says, "This is how I roll."

I laugh and say, "No way!"

He says, "You can do it babe, it's all in the mind."

I say, "Okay okay, let's do this Mr. Brainiac."

He says, "Ladies first." Then he gently places the black blindfold around my head, I visualize my hit and go for it. I know I completely miss it and take off the blind fold to see where it ended up and it is nowhere near the hole. He laughs and I say, "Your turn!"

I get close to him and put the blind fold around him, his cologne smells heavenly. He gets aligned and takes his shot and of course he makes it! I laugh and say, "That's so not fair!" He says, "Here get lined up I will help you out with some of my special tricks."

I get lined up, he puts his arms around me to show me how to swing it and explaining how I should visualize it. I can't concentrate on anything but how close he is to my body and his arms wrapped around mine and of course his heavenly sent. We have a blast for an hour playing miniature golf and sneaking in kisses in between turns. Once we leave he asks, "What do you feel like eating?"

I say, "It's kind of funny but I'm feeling like pizza."

He says, "I love pizza and there is this mom and pop pizza parlor that is the best, near my house."

I say, "Sounds perfect!"

We go to eat there, after ordering I say, "I need to go to the ladies room to check my make-up."

He says, "It looks great but you can go see it for yourself."

I go in the restroom and call Adrian.

She says, "Hello"

I say, "I only have a couple minutes but I need some advice stat!"

She laughs and says, "Okay, I'm listening Grace."

I say, "I'm out on a date with Shane again. Would you think I would be considered slutty if we went back to his place tonight and ya know?"

She laughs and says, "No, it's not your first or second date so no. But then again you have always made a big deal about sex. I don't know Grace. Just go with your gut feeling."

I say, "You are no help!"

She says, "If you want to have sex then have sex, just use protection and make sure you are on birth control!"

I say, "I will, I'm not stupid. Although, Shane and I would have beautiful babies right?"

She says, "Grace, go back to your man before he thinks you fell into the toilet."

I laugh and say, "Oh yeah, I better hurry. I don't want him to think I was going number 2."

She laughs and says, "Bye Grace, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I say, "Haha bye Adrian."

**Amy POV **

Tonight Jay is taking me out to dinner and dancing at his night club, he is just full of surprises. I'm a little nervous because we keep on getting to the point where making out isn't enough and I know he wants more. I've always been insecure sexually because Ricky and now Jay are both very experienced. My friends Kayla and Sarah from work helped me pick out my dress for tonight. We chose it from GoJane and it is the Ladder Back Bodycon Dress in Ruby, I put my hair in a sexy bun with bangs to the side. Then apply some make up, I go for a smoky look with my eye shadow.

After that I put on the dress and look in the mirror and I think I look pretty but wow this dress might be too much, it shows a lot of skin. It even shows side boob, I almost change but I decide to just roll with it.

Jay text me, "I'm running late baby cakes, I will be there in an hour or so."

There is a knock on the door and I know it's not him. I answer the door and it is Ricky. He is just staring at me, of course I'm flattered but I'm still angry at him. I say, "Come in, where is John?"

He says, "I came to get his stuffed Monkey, he left it here and he wants it."

I say, "Where is he now?"

Ricky says, "Don't worry; he is at Margaret and Shakur's. He is staying the night over there tonight because I'm painting the apartment. My mom called because he wanted his monkey."

I go to John's room and get the monkey.

When I come out he keeps looking at my chest and my body. I meet his eyes and he says, "You look really nice Amy. You are such a beautiful woman."

I hand him the monkey and he grabs my arm and pulls me to him and starts kissing me passionately. Oh God does it feel good to kiss his lips again. We get lost in the moment and before I know it he picks me up and takes me to my bedroom. We have hot passionate sex!

Afterwards I realize it has almost been an hour and Jay will be here soon. I start to cry, "Ricky this was a huge mistake, I have a boyfriend. I told myself I would never be like my father and cheat on someone."

Ricky says, "You aren't married to him Amy, you should be married to me."

I say, "Ricky cheating is cheating, married or not married."

Ricky says, "Yes cheating is wrong, we never cheated on each other because we were in love with each other. You aren't in love with him."

I say, "This was a moment of weakness, maybe Jay will forgive me. You need to leave."

He says, "Sorry to cause problems with your boyfriend. Once I saw you in that dress, I had to have you. When you realize that you want to be with me I will be waiting for you. "

After Ricky leaves I text Jay, "John is sick, I have to pick him up. Rain check?"

Jay text back, "Sure babe, tomorrow night sounds good if John is feeling better."

**Review! Will Adrian choose Omar or Ben? Will Jay forgive Amy? Will Ramy get back together? Aren't Shane and Grace cute? Will post another chapter soon when there is at least another 5 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Much love to ya!**

**To answer some questions for you.**

**Will Omar just remain hostile to Ben or will he become physical?:**

I haven't decided yet.

**Are these actions showing his true personality?:**

I have always felt Omar was overly controlling and jealous.

**Why does he feel threatened by Ben?:**

Because it is obvious to him that Ben and Adrian have a bond that could destroy his relationship with Adrian. Remember before the accident, Adrian even had a dream about Ben.

**It is interesting that Grace has moved on. Will Jack do the same?:**

Yes, I just need to figure out a good match. I had thought about Madison but she lives away now.

**Will Ben fight for Adrian?:**

We saw how he fought for Amy, he has now realized that Adrian is the love of his life and I don't think Ben is the type to give up on anything.

**Please bring George & Kathleen back. The story needs a little variety:**

I will try to bring in the parents more, it's just they are in college and moved out. I need to find a way to work them in.

**Amy POV**

**The following day….**

I toss and turn all night long, I keep dreaming about what took place in this very bed. Making love with Ricky last night was fiercer, so desirous and definitely more passionate. Sex with him has always been really good except for band camp but last night was so different. It was like wow, I don't think I've ever had him want me that bad and there was no way I was going to turn him down. I would have lost that war. I feel horrible and I don't know what to tell Jay, I hope he can forgive me. I get out of bed and take a hot shower. Ricky has to work today so he will be dropping off John in just a little bit.

After my shower I put my hair in a ponytail and apply some make-up. I put on some jeans and a black tank top. When I come out of my room, Grace is at the table. We both say at the same time, "I need to talk to you!"

We both laugh and say, "You first!"

I say, "You go."

She says, "I slept with Shane last night!"

I say, "You sound excited, so that must be a good thing."

She says, "Yes, it was a very good thing. What did you want to talk about?"

I say, "Last night, I was supposed to go out with Jay but I cancelled because Ricky stopped by to get something for John and ugghh I don't know what happened? One minute I was giving him John's Monkey and the next minute we are having sex! I don't know how to tell Jay or if I should just hide it?"

Grace mouth drops, "OMG, I'm not equipped to handle this. I will text Adrian to get on Skype, she will know what to do."

We get out Grace's laptop and get on Skype with Adrian. Grace explains what happened and ask "What should she do?"

Adrian is shocked as well then says, "I didn't think you had it in you to cheat on someone. Then again, I know how hard it is to turn down Ricky and you are madly in love with the guy."

I say, "Not helping, do I tell Jay? I feel so bad!"

Adrian says, "It depends, if you really want some kind of relationship with Jay, then you should be honest and tell him. If you just want to have fun but don't want a relationship to last with him, then I wouldn't tell him."

I say, "What if I don't know what I want with Jay, I like him so much and there is so many good things about him but.."

Adrian says, "But he will never be Ricky."

I say, "Exactly."

Adrian says, "I know how you feel."

I say, "You still have feelings for Ricky?"

Adrian laughs and says, "No, for Ben."

I say, "Oh I see."

Grace says, "I had sex with Shane last night!"

Adrian laughs and says, "So everyone had sex last night except me."

Grace says, "What I had with Jack was cute puppy love, I'm feeling like Shane is going to be my big love!"

Adrian says, "So Ricky was my puppy love, Ben is my big love and Omar is ummm my second big love?"

Grace says, "Only one big love!"

Adrian says, "I guess mine is still being written then."

Amy says, "Ben was my puppy love, Ricky was my big love, and Jay is my rebound."

We all start laughing, and Adrian says, "At least you are being honest."

I say, "In all fairness you can fall in love with your rebound right?"

Adrian says, "It looks like I did with Omar. I'm not feeling it right now but I'm sure I was at one point or I wouldn't have agreed to marry him."

Adrian says, "I'm going to go for a walk with my mom, I will talk to you guys later. Love ya!"

We both say for her to be careful and we love her. Then there is knock on the door and Grace says, "I'll get it." Ricky and John come in and I say, "Hey buddy!"

John says, "Hey Mommy!"

John looks like he is still sleepy, he lays down on the couch to fall back asleep

I look at Ricky and he has this smirk on his face and I want to laugh so badly but I don't.

Ricky seductively says, "How are you feeling this morning?"

I reply, "I'm good, just tired how about you?"

He says, "I'm feeling really good."

I get a phone call and it's my Mom.

I say, "I have to get this."

I answer, "Hello."

My mom says, "Hey Amy, I was just letting you know that Ashley completed her cooking class in Italy and she did very well. I'm about to pick her up at the airport, she is going to be here the weekend so you should come see her."

I say, "That's awesome! I will call to congratulate her. "

My mom says, "That would be nice, make sure you come to visit her."

I say, "Okay Mom, I'm going to call her."

Once I hang up Ricky says, "I'm gonna head to work. Let me know if you need anything."

I say, "Thanks Ricky."

I call my sister and she answers, "Hello."

I say, "Congrats! I'm proud of you."

She says, "Thanks."

I say, "I've missed you, why don't you move back home now?"

She says, "I don't know because we can't stand each other."

I say, "Ashley, I'm your big sister and I love you."

She says, "If you loved me you would have stuck up for me when Ricky used me, he took advantage of my feelings for him just to get you jealous."

I say, "You are right, I handled that all wrong. I should have been honest about my feelings for Ricky from the start and you may have never developed feelings for him. I had a lot of built of anger and jealousy. I would take it out on everyone. I should have been upset with him for doing that too. Please forgive me; I want us to be close again. You have been there for me at my darkest times. I want to be here for you too."

She says, "I forgive you Amy, I'm sorry for all the mean things I have said to you too."

I say, "Then you should move back home, we all miss you."

She says, "Okay, I will enroll in another cooking school back here."

I ask, "You should move in with Grace and me?"

She says, "Amy you need to get your man back. You both should be living together with my nephew."

I say, "I'm going out with someone else right now."

She says, "Wow that's unexpected. I can go back and forth staying with everyone."

I say, "Yay, I'm excited to get my baby sister back."

She says, "I'm excited too, but don't get too dorky on me."

I say, "It's me Ash. I don't think I'll ever outgrow my dorky-ness."

She laughs and says, "That is true, I will talk to you later I have to get my luggage"

I say, "Okay be careful and love you Ash!"

She says, "You too Amy."

**Adrian POV**

Memories are randomly coming back to me, when I woke up this morning I was remembering when Omar proposed to me. It was very sweet, but nothing compares to when Ben proposed. I'm getting my memories back but I still don't understand why I felt that way. I feel like it was all a lie**, **I was hiding my true feeling deep inside. I remember that I loved Omar but it's not that same kind of love like Grace had mentioned "my big love**."** I feel so bad for feeling this way; I don't want to hurt anyone.

After talking with Amy and Grace, I take a walk in the park with my Mom.

A little later after our walk and getting back home and showering.

Omar comes home around lunch time and says, "I took the rest of the day off, where would my lady like to go?"

I say, "Would you want to go to the Empire State Building?"

He says, "I would love too!"

He kisses my forehead and says, "I'm ready whenever you are."

I say, "Just give me some time to change my outfit and apply some lip gloss."

He says, "Do your thing babe."

We go and we have an amazing time looking at all the huge buildings around. He gives me a passionate kiss and for the first time since my accident I'm getting some of the feelings that would make sense on why I would agree to marry him.

After our kiss he says, "That's my girl."

He then says, "I got a huge bonus at work and I noticed you haven't been wearing your engagement ring and that's okay I understand. I wanted to get you this though."

He gets down on one knee with tears in his eyes; he pulls out a box with a beautiful square 2 carat diamond ring. "Adrian, I would do anything for you. I will love and adore you for the rest of my life. Please be my wife?"

I'm shocked and I don't know what to say. I'm not ready to make a decision on what I want but I know if I don't say yes he will give up on me and I might regret that.

I start to tear up and say, "Yes."

He puts the ring on my finger and picks me up and spins us around in excitement.

We both start to laugh.

He says, "Are you hungry?"

I say, "Yes, I'm real hungry."

**Jack POV**

Madison is away for school at Berkley so there is no chance for us, I always thought Grace and I would end up together but it never seems to work. I guess what is meant to be will be, I decide I'm single and I'm going to live it up. There is a party I got invited to tonight, I just need a wing man. I think well Ricky is single and probably wanting to get back out there, I decide to stop by his apartment about 30 minutes before the party is about to start to see if he is down to go to the party with me tonight.

He opens the door and says, "Come in."

I say, "Get ready man, there is this party I got invited to. We should go."

Ricky says, "Parties aren't my thing man."

I say, "You are single, I'm single. Amy has moved on and you should too."

Ricky says, "It's not just that, I don't like drinking and all that."

I say, "You don't have to drink."

Ricky says, "Then what would be the point of going."

I say, "You need to loosen up and have fun."

Ricky says, "I'm a father, I have to be responsible."

I say, "Bro, you can have fun and be a responsible father."

Ricky says, "Are you going to give up?"

I say, "Come on, you can go and if you aren't having a good time we can leave."

Ricky says, "Fine but don't nag me if I want to leave."

I say, "Fine."

He says, "Okay, I'm gonna get ready."

**Should Amy hide her hook up with Ricky from Jay? Who should we hook Jack up with? Ashley, Sarah (Amy's Work friend played by Ashley Benson), Kayla (Amy's Work friend played by Kylie Bunbury) Or Clementine.**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. More drama to come, what would the Secret Life be like without drama lol Will post another chapter when there is at least 5 reviews. Got to know what you guys are thinkin? Have an amazing weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mid-Season Finale**

**Thanks for the reviews :) :) Going to be busy this week, hopefully I will get to update soon. Been a little down lately, hopefully your reviews and comments can give me inspiration to continue this story without delays and cheer me up. :P**

**Ricky POV**

We get to the party, and I find the nearest couch to sit down and chill. Jack says, "The whole point of this party was to mingle and for us to find someone new. Like both of our ex's has."

I say, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting my ex back."

Jack says, "Okay and this is the way to do that. You need to make her jealous and then she will come back."

I say, "I'm not so sure about your logic."

Jack says, "Loosen up man, why don't you try some of the punch? You can't even taste or smell the alcohol."

I say, "Why don't you go off and do your thing?"

Jack says, "Like I said I need a wing man, I don't want to look like a loser."

We go and have a few cups of punch, talk some sports stuff and Jack is scoping out the place for a new hottie. Some hot blonde girl comes up and introduces herself to us, "Hi, I'm Sarah Fields."

Jack says, "Oh this is your house, I'm Jack I play football with your brother Matt. He invited me to the party."

Sarah says, "Well welcome to the party!"

She looks at me and says, "And what's your name sexy?"

I say, "My name is Ricky."

She says, "Very nice to meet you, I have a thing for dark chocolaty brown eyes."

I'm tipsy and I think, "_What the hell might as well have some fun while we are here anyways"_

I say, "Oh yeah, what else do you have a thing for?"

She laughs and says, "Sexy guys named Ricky."

I laugh.

she says, "Where is your cell phone, so you can save my phone number?"

I check my pockets for it and can't find it.

I say, "I can't find my phone; I will be back in a little while."

I say to Jack, "Dang it, I can't find my cell phone. I wonder if I dropped it in your truck."

Jack and I go outside and check for my phone and once I find it, I see one missed call from Amy with a voicemail.

She said, "I'm calling you from work, one of the ladies baby was sick so I had to come in. John wanted to stay the night at my Mom's with Robbie and Ashley. I was just making sure that was okay with you. Or you can pick him up if you want."

After listening to her voicemail I call Amy back. Once she answers, "Thanks for the late notice, you know I appreciate your Mom being kind enough to help out but every time John stays with her or George, he gets off schedule."

Amy says, "I'm sorry Ricky, I had to go into work. It was late notice and I was in a hurry. You could just pick him up; it's not a big deal."

I say, "I can't."

She says, "Why not Ricky?"

I say, "I'm at a party with Jack and I've been drinking a little bit."

She says, "Okay well it shouldn't be a big deal if he is off schedule for one night. Why are you out drinking? You hate alcohol. "

I get angry and say, "Amy I'm not my parents! I should be able to have a couple drinks and not become an abusive drunk. I would never drink when I have John."

Amy says, "I know Ricky, I wasn't saying you would. I was just concerned because that was your preference. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I didn't mean to offend you."

I say, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine Amy."

**Amy POV**

I'm at work and I can't stop worrying about Ricky, I hope he isn't drinking because he is sad or depressed about something. I'm also upset because I haven't heard from Jay since I texted him and told him I had to cancel our date tonight because I had to come into work. After my last table it is just Kayla and I here now. We wash the tables, sweep, vacuum, refill all of the sugar packets, and refill the salt shaker and pepper.

After work Kayla says, "Sarah is throwing a party because her parents are out of town; let's go change at my house before we go!"

I say, "I don't know, I haven't heard from Jay. I was going to call and see what's up and if he wanted to come over and watch a movie."

She says, "Come on Amy, he hasn't responded. Maybe he is busy working late."

I say, "Fine, let's go!"

We go to her house to get ready; I borrow one of her dresses because I didn't bring extra clothes.

Kayla wears the blue Sweet Lace Cutout Dress from Forever 21.

I choose a plain black dress and she says, "Oh come on, you can find something hotter than that, Let me choose it for you"

I say, "Fine, not to revealing though."

She chooses for me to wear the Scuba Knit Leopard Bodycon Dress from Forever 21, with some black Studded Peep Toe Platforms. After we finish getting ready we head to the party.

I say, "Thanks for letting me borrow your outfit; you have good taste in clothes."

She says, "No problem girl!"

We get to the party and we look for Sarah but don't find her, so we go out backwhere there is more music and lots more people.

Kayla says, "There she is, she is talking with that hot guy in the corner."

I look and see Sarah talking to Ricky, My Ricky.

I say, "I can't go over there. That is my ex-fiancé, John's father."

Sarah spots Kayla and I, she waves us to come over there. Ricky and I make eye contact and I look away.

We go over there and Sarah introduces us to Jack and Ricky, "This is my best friends from work, Kayla and Amy!"

Jack says, "Hey Amy. Nice to meet you Kayla!" He eagerly shakes her hand.

Ricky shakes Kayla's hand and says, "I'm Ricky, nice to meet you."

She says, "Nice to meet both of you."

Kayla whispers something into Sarah's ear. I don't think on purpose but Sarah says out loud, "Omg that's Amy's Ricky."

Sarah laughs and says to Ricky quietly, "I'm strictly Hoe's before Bro's, you fall into the look but can't touch category. Ex's of my friends are off limits. It was fun chatting with you though."

Ricky says, "I understand, yes it was fun chatting with you."

Jack says, "I'm nobodies ex!"

Kayla laughs and says, "In that case why don't you dance with me?"

Once they leave, talk about awkward, it's just the three of us here.

A couple of random guys come over, and one asks Sarah to dance. She happily accepts his request.

The other guy asks me, "Want to dance?"

I say, "No, I'm okay thank you."

He puts his hand on my waist pulling me to him and says, "Come on ma?"

Ricky gives him a shove, gets in his face and says, "Back off man, she said she doesn't want to dance!"

The guy quickly leaves.

I say, "Thanks Ricky."

He says, "No problem."

I say, "If you really like Sarah, I can tell her that I don't mind if she dates you?"

He looks at me almost hurt, "Would you even mind?"

I say, "Yes, of course but I don't want to be selfish."

He says, "Since when?"

I say, "Ouch."

I start to walk away and he says, "Wait, don't go. I'm sorry. Let's dance?"

I say, "Fine."

We start dancing and a few minutes into dancing my phone goes off.

I get a text from Jay, "I thought you said you were at work?"

I text him back, "I was but now I'm off work now."

I don't get a message back, so we continue dancing.

A few minutes later, someone comes over to us. It's Jay and he's pissed, he grabs my arm a little roughly and says, "I need to talk to you!"

Ricky says, "You need to calm down and take your hand off her!"

Jay says, "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?! I'm not going to hurt her! I was just grabbing her arm to get her attention! "

I say, "Jay. let go of my arm, we can go inside and talk."

We walk inside and Ricky is following a ways behind. The party has moved to the back yard so we have our privacy inside.

Jay didn't see Ricky follow us inside but he is in the corner watching us. I know Ricky doesn't trust him and just wants to make sure he doesn't hurt me, so I don't say anything about him following us inside.

Jay yells, "What the hell is going on?!"

I start to cry, "Don't yell at me, after work Kayla wanted me to come to Sarah's party with her."

Jay says, "I get that Amy, Why are you here dancing and drinking with your ex?!"

I say, "I haven't had anything to drink! I didn't even know he was here! How did you even know I was here?!"

Jay says, "You are my girlfriend, I don't trust people with things I care about. I have Ryan from my security team look after you from time to time. He said you were at an unfamiliar house at a party talking and dancing with some guy!"

I yell, "You have some security guy stalking me without even asking me?!"

Jay says, "If it keeps you safe, I don't care!"

I say, "Safe from what?! Ricky would never hurt me."

He yells, "Not just him, anyone! Do you have something going on with your ex still?! I need to know right now!"

I yell, "No!"

Jay says, "Fine, let's go. I'm taking you home!"

He is so pissed off that I'm afraid to say anything but to submit to what he wants me to do. Once we get to his car, his driver opens the door for us and we get in.

The whole drive home we don't say a word.

Before I get out of the car I say, "I don't want your security guys following me around ever again Jay?!"

He says, "Too bad Amy, I don't care if you don't want that! If you want to break up with me then you can but until then, Ryan will be looking out for you!"

I say, "Fine be an asshole! Call me when you want to be reasonable!"

Jay says, "Don't you disrespect me, I don't call you names."

I get out of the car and slam his car door.

**Jack POV**

Hanging out with Kayla has been awesome, she is gorgeous and sweet. We danced for a few songs, now we are on the front porch swing where we have exchanged phone numbers and can get to know each other better.

I say, "So tell me more about yourself?"

She says, "My parents are crazy and still together, I have one younger sister. She is like 5 years younger than me but she is like a spitting image of me. She copies everything I do."

I say, "That is cute."

She laughs and says, "Kind of, I'm playing college volleyball. I love sports, all sports! I work at a bar/restaurant part time. I always wanted to be a professional volleyball player but I'm going to school to do my basics and kind of figure out if there is anything else I would want to do."

I say, "That's awesome; we have a lot in common. Well I don't play volleyball but I'm a football player. I love sports and I'm doing my basics and if football doesn't end up being my career, I will figure it out. My father passed away but I have my mother and step father, they are great."

She says, "I'm so sorry about your dad."

I say, "It is okay, it was a long time ago. I mean it sucks but it gets easier with time. Not easier but life moves on because you have to move on. I believe I will see him again; I'm a Christian as well. "

She says, "I'm Christian too. We go to the Baptist church. I've only had one boyfriend before because I have always been real focused on school and sports. We went out last year, my senior year. He was a soccer player and decided to go to college in Florida to live near his Dad. That's why we broke up."

I say, "Sorry about your break up. I've had a couple girlfriends, only one serious one. I guess it just didn't work; we just wanted to move on. I guess you get older and want different things."

She says, "Oh don't be sorry, I guess they just weren't meant for us."

I ask, "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She smiles and says, "I would love too! Afterwards at 8:30 a bunch of us from the youth in our church go to the memorial park where they have the sand volleyball court that stays lit up until midnight, would you like to join me after dinner? "

I say, "That sounds amazing! I would love to do that."

**Adrian POV**

_**The following day after Omar's proposal…**_

My mom went back to California today because I'm doing a lot better and the majority of my memories have come back. After making dinner together and enjoying our meal, Omar and I make love for the first time since the accident. Afterwards I take a shower and get into my Pajama's. I walk into our room and say, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

I look over and Omar has my cell phone in his hand.

He says, "You have been texting Ben behind my back?! When you were in the shower he asked if you guys were still on for lunch tomorrow."

I'm so upset I don't even know what to say.

Omar says, "I texted back that you couldn't make it."

I say, "Omar, just because we are engaged doesn't mean you have the right to go through my phone. I know you don't want me hanging out with Ben but I need to talk to him about some stuff. You will have to trust me."

Omar says, "Fine Adrian, let's just go to bed."

He turns out the light on the night stand and moves further away on the bed. He sleeps on his side so that he isn't facing me. I get in bed and face the other way so I don't have to face him.

**Thanks so much for all the support : ) It means a lot to me.**

**I will try to update again when there are at least 5 more reviews. Hope everyone is doing well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Made the chapter longer for you wonderful peeps! Remember reviews are like tipping your waiter or waitress lol**

**Even if it is a bad review, I can take your advice on how to fix my sucky parts.**

**To answer some questions left in the reviews:**

**Who is more of a control freak, Jay or Omar?**

I'm going to go with Jay

**Will there be physical violence?**

I still haven't decided. I don't think Omar would hurt Adrian. So that leaves Jay but in my head he is still a decent guy.

**Are Ben & Adrian over?**

I don't know yet, do you think they should be over?

**What happens to Ben now?**

His story is still unfinished in my head. I'm still piecing everything together.

**Adrian POV**

In the morning I make French toast for breakfast, Omar comes in the kitchen grabs some orange juice. Then he says, "I have to go in earlier for a meeting so I don't have time to eat."

I say, "Okay, then I will eat by myself."

He says, "Sorry but this meeting was unexpected. I would say we could meet for lunch but I know you already have plans to eat lunch with Ben. I know I've been overreacting, I'm just afraid of losing you."

I say, "You don't have to worry, I've been here and I'm still here Omar."

He says, "You really don't think that I don't notice that you don't look at me the same, your kiss isn't even the same anymore?"

I say, "I'm just getting all my memories back, it takes time Omar."

He gives me a kiss on my forehead and says, "You are worth waiting for, I will get off your back about Ben."

I say, "Thank you babe. I do love you."

He smiles and says, "I love you too."

I start to clean the house and do laundry before my morning class. I turn on my Ipod from the dock.

It goes straight to the playlist that Ben made for me, with songs that remind him of me or us.

The first song is, "When I was your man, by Bruno Mars"

The second song is an older country song I may have heard once before, "I still believe in you, by Vince Gill" After listening to this song it brings me to tears and I have to turn off the Ipod. I text Ben and tell him that I will meet with him for lunch after my morning classes.

After my classes I go to the restaurant where we are meeting at. Ben is sitting there and I sit down across from him.

I ask, "How are you doing?"

He says, "I'm good, how are you doing?"

I reply, "I'm doing okay."

He says, "I see Omar bought you a new ring, it's nice. It is square though. I thought you had mentioned something about wanting your next ring to be a round cut."

I laugh and say, "Yes, I did say that. I didn't pick it out but it was nice of him."

When the waitress comes we order our food.

Once she leaves he asks, "Are you getting more of your memories back?"

I say, "Yes, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind?"

He says, "Of course not."

I ask, "I know you said that I'm the love of your life but why were so fixated on Amy for so long after we ended things?"

Ben replies, "Because she was my first love, I thought that maybe if I got her back things would get better for me. Technically, I didn't try to get back with her until we were way over with. You went after Ricky first and that broke my heart. I think we both just wanted to go back to our olds lives because we couldn't handle the pain of our reality. I love you with all my heart and soul. If I ever got the chance again I would prove that to you and never cause you any pain again. I was a broken hearted boy then but now I'm ready to be your man and I'll wait as long as I need to. "

I start to tear up and say, "I wish you would have felt this way before I got back with Omar the second time. I already gave him my word that I would marry him. There is no way I could ever give him my whole heart because it's still with you. I'm still figuring everything out. I'm so torn. I don't know what to do."

He says, "I'm not trying to make this hard on you. You choose what will make you the happiest and that will make me happy. You deserve to be happy. Just don't let him take advantage of your love, you never wanted to move away from California, you wanted to live by your family and friends. The week or so before your accident you were miserable there, you wanted to go back home. Follow your heart and if he loves you he will understand. I'm not saying to move back home, I'm just saying for you not to let him take you for granted."

I say, "You are right, thank you."

We eat and have some more conversation about school and stuff. After eating we share a dessert together and before leaving we give each other a big hug as if we don't want to ever let go of each other. I feel it in my heart that I have to tell him this before we leave.

I whisper in his ear, "I'm still in love with you Ben."

He looks like he is on the verge of tears.

He softly says, "I'll always be in love with you Adrian."

I walk away before I burst into tears. I don't want him to see me like that.

**Jack POV**

I go to pick up Kayla for our first date and she looks absolutely gorgeous in a black jean skirt and a red blouse. I open the door to my truck for her and she says, "Thank you Jack."

I say, "My pleasure pretty lady."

Once I get in the truck I look straight at her for a couple moments and say, "You look breathtaking."

She blushes and says, "Aww thank you. You are looking very sharp yourself Mr. Quarterback."

I laugh and ask, "How did you know I'm the Quarterback?"

She laughs and says, "I have my ways."

I say, "What other special talents do you have besides finding out information?"

She says, "Wait till we get to the next stop sign or red light and I will show you.

While driving down the street I slow down just a bit and we are about to get to the light and it is yellow so I stop. I say, "I always stop at yellow lights, especially when I'm carrying precious cargo."

She leans in and pulls me in for a sweet kiss. The pace of our kiss starts off slowly and has picked up rapidly. Someone honks at us because the light is probably green now. When we finally pull away we are both out of breath and just staring at each other like _"Whoa!" _

I say, "Wow, that is definitely a talent."

She laughs and says, "Just wait, I'm just full of surprises."

I think to myself _"I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now. I need to calm down and take things slow." _

She asks, "Is everything okay? You are kind of quiet now."

I say, "Oh yes, I was wondering where you might like to go out for dinner?"

She says, "You choose, I'm not picky."

I say, "Well what is your favorite food?"

She says, "Well my favorites are Sushi and Italian."

I say, "I've never had Sushi, I'm still a little afraid to try it. I love Italian food though!"

She says, "That sounds great."

We go to this amazing family owned Italian restaurant that I heard about. When we get there I say, "Wait there!"

I get out and open the car door for her and she says, "Aww thank you." While walking towards the restaurant but still distant from the entrance. I see Grace and some guy walk out holding hands. I laugh and say, "Of course she would be here." I stop for a second to explain this to Kayla.

Kayla asks, "Who?"

I say, "My ex, sorry about this. Don't think this was our place or anything, I've never been here before."

Kayla says, "Jack, relax it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it. You are so cute."

We then continue our walk towards the door. Once Grace spots us she looks a little shocked.

She smiles and says, "Hey Jack, this is Shane."

He shakes both of our hands and I say, "This is Kayla."

Grace and Kayla shake hands.

This kind of awkward so I say, "Hope you guys have a great night!"

They say, "You too!"

We eat and have an amazing dinner and time with each other. Then afterwards we go to her house to change and get ready for volleyball. I brought a change of clothes for playing. We have a blast playing volleyball.

**George POV**

Kathleen and I just finished making dinner together. I grilled hamburgers outside while she worked on some sides in the kitchen. Afterwards we are going to watch a new movie we rented. Before that we clean up the mess in the kitchen and afterwards, the doorbell rings and I go to answer the door. It is Ricky.

I say, "Come in."

He says, "Do you have time to talk?"

I say, "Come in."

We go into the living room and sit on the couch.

I say, "What's on your mind?"

He says, "I'm worried about Amy, this guy she is going out with gives me the creeps."

I say, "Well duh, any guy she starts seeing is going to give you the creeps. It's how it works."

He says, "No it's not just that. Like he is so controlling, we were at a party and he bust in there grabbing her arm kind of violently and then just the way he talks to her."

I say, "I will talk to Amy about it."

He says, "Thanks, I know if I try to say something it would turn into a huge fight."

After Ricky leaves I call Amy.

I say, "Hey baby girl, how are you doing?"

She says, "I'm fine Dad. How are you?"

I say, "Good, I'm concerned about you. I want to meet this new guy you are seeing."

She says, "Okay Dad, let me guess Ricky said something about last night?!"

I say, "Don't be mad at him, he really cares about you. You are the mother of his child."

She says, "Yeah, I know. Jay was just upset because he thought I was lying to him about hanging out with Ricky, it's not a big deal."

I say, "Well Ricky said he grabbed your arm roughly and was talking down to you?"

She says, "Everyone gets in arguments, I wish everybody would just stay out of my business. I can handle myself! Anyways, I have to go."

I say, "I love you Ames, please be careful. Bring him over to meet me please?"

She says, "I love you too Dad and Maybe."

Kathleen comes into the living room and asks, "Is everything okay?"

I say, "Yes, Ricky was just a little worried about the guy Amy is dating. Amy made it sound like it was no big deal but I'm probably going to have to show up when he is at her place so I can try to meet the guy."

She says, "I'm sure everything will be fine. I can also try to get some information from Grace next time she comes over to visit."

I say, "Thank you my sweetie, now let's watch our movie."

**Amy POV**

After I get off the phone with my Dad, I'm so ticked off that Ricky had to run and tell my Dad about my issues with Jay. I call Ricky to talk about it.

Ricky answers, "Hello."

I say, "Why did you have to run and tell my Dad everything?"

He says, "Because I'm worried about you Amy and I know if I tried to talk to you about this it would turn out to be some argument."

I say, "I'm a big girl Ricky. I can take care of myself!"

He says, "Sure you can, that's why at the party he was bossing you around and you just took it. Like a child or a puppy."

I say, "Stay out of it Ricky!"

He says, "Fine Amy!"

I hang up on him.

_**A week later….**_

Ricky and I aren't really talking about anything anymore, just stuff regarding John. Jay has come by with flowers and roses at least like 3 or 4 times this week but I won't open the door. He has called and texted but I'm ignoring him.

John is napping and I'm just cleaning up in the living room. There is a knock on the door and it is Jay, I'm finally ready to talk to him. I open the door and say, "Come in."

He says, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I bought this for you because I saw it and thought of you. I just missed you so much."

He then hands me a Tiffany's square box. I open it and it is a gorgeous bracelet. It's called the Tiffany Garden Flower Bracelet.

I say, "I can't accept this, it looks very expensive."

He says, "Please keep it. I want you to have it."

I say, "Jay, that night you treated me really badly and I can't handle that."

He says, "I have taken Ryan off your surveillance unless you are okay with it in the future. Let me be completely honest with you. I was also pissed off because as you know Ryan was watching out for you. He had reported to me about the night you said John was sick, he said he saw a guy who he later identified as the guy from the party the next day. But anyways he said that night he was alone when he went to your place and he was there for about an hour and then left alone. So I got pissed because I thought you had something going on with your ex for sure. I've had time to think about it and I'm falling for you Amy and I want to choose to believe that he was there helping you with John. Please forgive me."

I start to cry and say, "I'm so sorry Jay. I did have sex with Ricky that night but I don't know what happened, it all happened so fast. It wasn't an on-going affair or anything. It was a onetime thing that will never happen again."

He says, "Wow, thanks for being honest about it. I mean it took some time for you to say it but at least you did."

I say, "I didn't know how to tell you. I've never done something like that and I really do care about you so much."

He says, "It's not your fault, I should have seen this coming. It's kind of obvious you still have feelings for him and I'm sure you always will."

I say, "Jay, it's not like that."

He gets up and kisses me on the cheek and says, "Please keep the bracelet, thank you for the time we did have together. I will miss you Amy."

He leaves and my crying just conitunes...

**Thanks for the reviews : ) You guys are the shit! I will update again when there is at least 6 or more reviews, got some interesting ideas coming up! Hope everyone is doing great!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are the best! Much peace and love to you guys! **

**As I'm adding more of the characters the chapters are getting longer and longer.**

**I'm trying to get some of the other character story lines going for this half of the season. So Ramy and Badrian fans please stick around there will be more to come with your favorite couples or ex couples. **

**I know you guys are anxious to see if your favorite couples are going to stay together or get back together but there is a lot I have to cover and we still have a lot of chapters left until the final chapter of the season which will be like a regular season 24 episodes.**

**Ashley POV**

I've been staying with my Mother this past week and things have been going really well. Amy talked me into going to stay with Grace and her for a while, so I start packing up my stuff. When I'm finished go into the kitchen where my Mom is making Robbie a snack. I say, "I'm going to stay at Amy's for a few days or so."

Mom says, "Why? You don't like it here?"

I say, "Relax, I do. Amy wants to have some sister time together."

She asks, "Is she still upset about her break up with that older guy?"

I say, "No comment. You will have to ask her yourself."

She says, "Fine, have fun with your sister and you guys be nice to each other please."

I say, "Of course Mother."

I stop by to visit with my Dad before heading over to Amy's.

He says, "How is my girl doing?"

I reply, "Great, just came to check on my old man. I have to make sure that you are behaving yourself."

He says, 'Of course I am, you can even ask Kathleen."

I say, "Good I'm glad that you both are happy"

He says, "Thank you Ash, I've been worried about your sister so if you get any information, please share it with me."

I reply, "Dad, it isn't like old times. I guess I finally realized you have a big mouth."

We both start laughing.

He says, "I'm so proud of you. I want to offer you a job at my restaurant as one of our newest chefs?"

I say, "That is amazing but I still want to take some other cooking class here."

He says, "You can take them in the day and work at the restaurant at night?"

I give him a big hug and say, "Yes!"

I drive over to Amy's and once I get there.

Amy says, "Grace is staying with her boyfriend for the weekend, you can stay in her room."

I say, "Thanks. I'll go put my bags in there."

After that Amy says, "There is pizza if you are hungry."

I say, "I'm starving, thank you."

Amy sits at the table with me while I eat; John is in the living room watching cartoons.

She says, "John, play with your toys for a little while longer before bed time."

I say, 'It's the weekend, why don't we watch a Disney movie with him?"

Amy says, "Okay, that would be fun."

She says to John, "Buddy do you want to pick out one of your movies to watch with Aunt Ashley and Mommy?"

He gets super excited and says, "Yes!"

Amy says, "I know he is going to choose Cars."

I say, "He is a boy, so it would make sense."

Amy says, "Girls like Cars too Ash."

I ask, "Why have you been so down lately?"

Amy says, "Jay and I broke up."

I ask, "So what happened with Jay?"

Amy says, "He broke up with me because I cheated on him with Ricky."

I say, "OMG, I can't believe you would cheat."

Amy says, "I know, I feel horrible. All those times I was so angry at Dad for cheating and I go and do the same thing."

I say, "Well don't beat yourself up, you are only human. What I'm more concerned about is with Ricky?"

Amy says, "I know, I wonder if my feelings for Ricky will ever go away."

I say, "Well maybe they aren't supposed too."

Amy says, "It is over Ashley, that night he said something about waiting for me but he just doesn't get it."

I ask, "Get what?"

Amy starts to tear up and says, "Yes, he loves me. He would love his son's mother no matter who she was. He just wanted to marry me because of John, I want someone who is madly in love with me and is dying for me to be his wife. That he couldn't stand us being apart. Ricky doesn't love me like that. He was fine with me going away to college. He was just going along with everything I wanted for John. I was in love with him and I thought he was with me but I just woke up and saw some things that made me feel this way and question everything. Then when I came home because I missed him and John so much, I was hoping that we would sit down together and we would say how much we missed each other, and we should get back together. That maybe he would realize that he was in love with me… "

I ask, "But?"

Amy says, "We spent the morning together as a family eating breakfast and going to the movies and when we came back and I wanted to talk to him and that's when his date Clementine showed up. Only a month after I left and he was already seeing this girl who confessed being in love with him forever. That's when I decided I would move on."

I say, "So that's where Jay came into the picture."

Amy says, "Not right away but a while after."

I ask, "Do you love Jay?"

Amy says, "I'm missing him like crazy and I think I love him."

I say, "Just my opinion, I think you need to sit down with Ricky and tell him everything you just told me. So you can talk everything out. Then if at the end of the conversation he confirms everything you feel is right. Then you should walk away and move on."

Amy says, "I have done that, well I have told him some things in New York when we got in an argument. He just stared at me like I was a crazy person."

John comes in the kitchen and says, "Mommy time to watch movie!"

Amy says, "Okay, First I'm going to go give you a bath Bud."

_**A little while later** _

**Ricky POV**

I'm leaving the apartment to go pick up John from Amy's because she has to go to work tonight. There is a knock on the door and I answer it.

It's Ethan.

I say, "Hey, I'm just heading out to pick up John. If you need help with homework, I can help you when I get back."

He says, "Okay, well can I go with you to pick up John?"

I say, "Sure, how are you doing?"

We get into the car and continue our conversation.

He says, "Kathy and I are officially broken up for good. We tried the whole long distance thing and it didn't work either."

I say, "Sorry to hear that. You are 17 now, you have time. There are a lot of girls out there."

He says, "Yeah, you would know. I wouldn't take love advice from you, maybe you should have listened to me and not let Amy go to New York, and then maybe you wouldn't be so miserable now."

I get angry and say, "Grow up. When in a relationship there is no LETTING them do something. If they really want to do something, you love and support them."

He says, "Well that worked out so well for you."

Thank God we are here, I don't know if I can take another minute of this conversation without getting pissed off. I get a text message from Amy just before we get out of the car.

Her text says, "I called into work, you don't have to pick up John."

We get out of the car and go to the door. Amy answers the door.

She says, "Come in."

Ethan gets excited to see Amy and gives her a hug.

He says, "Wow Amy, you are looking great."

She laughs and says, "Thank you."

She turns to look at me and says, "Did you get my text?"

I say, "Yes but I was already here. I don't mind taking John."

She says, "He is spending time with Ashley and I tonight, we are going to watch a movie with him."

From John's room Ashley says, "Did I hear my name?"

I say, "That's fine, thanks for the late notice."

Ashley comes in the living room and says, "Sorry it's my fault, it was my last minute idea."

I give Ashley a hug and say, "Good to see you, how are you doing?"

She says, "Great, and you?"

I say, "Good."

Without thinking Ethan says to me, "Wow, why didn't you tell me Amy had a sister?!"

Ethan says, "Hello Ashley, I'm Ethan. Ricky's foster brother."

He shakes her hand and Ashley says, "Hey Ethan."

Ethan says, "You don't go to school here because I would definitely remember seeing you?"

She says, "I got my G.E.D early, did some traveling and then went to cooking school in Italy."

He says, "Wow that is amazing."

She says, "Thank you."

Ethan says, "Ricky, do you think Margaret and Shakur would let me get my G.E.D early?"

I say, "Like you could pass it."

He says, "Ouch, but probably true. Ashley, maybe you could tutor me?"

Ashley says, "Sure, why not."

Ethan says, "Can I have your phone number?"

Ashley says, "Sure."

She gives him her phone number and we leave. The whole drive home, all he does is talk about Ashley.

Ethan asks, "Do you think I have a chance with Ashley?"

I say, "Maybe, I don't know. You would need to be a lot less immature to be with her."

Ethan says, "I can be mature."

I sarcastically say, "Sure you can."

Ethan says, "I now believe in love at first sight."

I say, "Didn't you say the same thing about Kathy?"

Ethan says, "I don't remember. Why do you have to be such a kill joy?"

I say, "Let's just get home and do your homework."

**Grace POV **

I'm staying at Shane's for the weekend. I told Amy that Ashley could stay in my room while I'm gone. Shane and I have been together for 3 weeks today and I'm so happy with him. Once I get to his huge bachelor pad, I knock on the door and he answers. He scoops me up in his arms and showers me with sweet kisses.

I laugh and say, "I missed you too!"

He says, "Dinner is almost done, Martha is preparing Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo with a side salad. I hope you are hungry!

I say, "Yes, thank you so much."

He says, "You are so welcome."

I ask, "Maybe one of these nights you can give Martha the night off and I can cook us dinner?"

He says, "Sounds good to me, maybe I can watch so you can teach me a few things?"

I say, "Yes."

We sit down and start eating.

I say, "Wow this is amazing."

He says, "Yes, she is a pretty darn good cook."

I say, "Maybe I shouldn't try cooking because her cooking puts mine to shame."

Shane laughs and says, "We can learn together baby."

I say, "Okay okay, we are going to try it next weekend."

Martha comes into the dining room with his cell phone and says, "Sorry to interrupt Sir, Jay needs you to call him back when you get the chance."

Shane says, "Don't worry about it. I will give him a call. Thank you Martha, Dinner is delicious as always."

She says, "Thank you Sir, you're very welcome."

She goes back into the kitchen.

Shane says, "I'm so sorry babe I forgot that Jay was coming over to go over some paper work and hang out but I'm going to call him to cancel."

I say, "No, he can come over and I can come back another time or wait till you guys are done."

He says, "You can stay and hang out with us, if you want?"

I say, "Yes, I don't mind but I don't want to take away from your guy time."

Shane replies, "Baby, I want you and me time all the time. I just feel bad for Jay because he is having a tough time right now."

I say, "I'm sorry, that sucks. We have been spending so much time together and I'm sure you haven't had much time to talk to him."

Shane says, "Not really, he doesn't open up about that stuff usually anyways. But then again Amy is the first girl he has ever talked about having a future with."

I say, "Oh I see. While you guys hang out, I can go do some shopping or something."

Shane says, "You don't have to leave, I would love for you to hang out with us but if you want to do something else I understand."

I say, "I will stay to hang out with you guys but if it feels weird, I will go shopping or something. Then come back once you are finished."

He says, "Sounds like a plan baby."

After dinner he calls Jay back to invite him over. Once he gets here he looks very good like always, he is wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

He greets both of us.

He gives Shane the paperwork that he wanted to see. Shane reads over it, and then they talk business stuff for about 10 minutes. Jay's attitude is totally different from the times I have seen him before. He seems pretty down.

They decide for us to go hang out in the game room. Which is a huge room, when you first walk in you see a black felted pool table and to the right there is bar with a counter and some bar stools. There are some comfy looking black leather chairs in front of the pool tables. Not close enough to the pool table where it would be in the way. There are all kinds of framed sports stuff in the room.

Then further on down to the left side way further down the room there is a huge flat screen TV and a black leather sectional reclining sofa that wraps around closing off the area.

They both get some scotch from the bar.

Shane asks, "Babe, do you want anything to drink?"

I say, "No, thank you."

We all sit in the comfy black chairs to talk while they enjoy their drink.

Shane asks Jay, "How have you been man?"

Jay says, "I'm kind of a mess for the first time in my life. I want to be with Amy so bad but I just don't think I can forgive her."

Shane asks, "Forgive her for what? You never told me."

Jay says, "She cheated on me, and to make matters worse it was her ex-fiancé she slept with."

Shane says, "Oh wow, I'm sorry bro."

Jay says, "I think I'm in love with her. Because a part of me forgives her and wants her back, then there is this other part that thinks I'm pathetic if I do."

Shane says, "There is nothing wrong with forgiving if you want to give it another shot. You know I have been cheated on and decided to forgive her, but we ended up not working out for different reasons."

Jay says, "I know but with her Ex, you know that mean she still has feelings for him. I don't want to compete with this guy. He is the father of her child."

Shane says, "Lots of people have step-fathers too. I'm just saying I've seen Amy make a positive change in your life. You were a lot happier when you were with her."

Jay says, "I know, but I'm questioning everything now. Amy and I would always make out and get to the point where you think we are going to have sex but she would always find a reason to stop it. Almost like she only gives herself to him."

Shane says, "I doubt that's it, she has probably had sex with other guys. Maybe she waits a certain amount time before she does it. Or maybe she is waiting for the "I love you"

Jay says, "She's only been with him. Grace what do you think I should do?"

I say, "Well I have been through the same thing, I forgave him. It is up to you though."

Jay asks, "Do you think she is in love with her ex still?"

I say, "Oh wow, I really don't know."

I wanted to tell him the truth, that I do think she is still in love with Ricky but I don't want to interfere or bring him down even more.

**Thoughts? Got any questions? Feel free to ask questions in the review or PM me! Hope everyone is doing fabulous! You know the drill, I will update when there is at least 5-6 more reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you to all my awesome readers. Much love to all of you!**

**I have decided to make Ethan a little older, just a creative decision for my story lol He is a 17 year old junior instead of a 16 year old sophomore.**

**Some questions from the last chapter. **

**Has Amy moved on from Ricky? **Maybe

**Will Jay take her back? **I think so.

**Will Ricky fight for Amy?** Do you think he would?

**Ben POV**

It has been 2 weeks since I last saw Adrian and talked to her, I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I miss her like crazy. My Dad's advice at the moment is "_Son, you are very young. If it is written in the stars it will happen." _My phone rings and it is an unknown number.

I answer, "Hello."

She says, "May I please speak with Mr. Benjamin Boykewich?"

I reply, "This is him. "

She says, "Hi, I'm Janet Ross, I'm an editor for HarperCollins Publishers. I read your novel and I couldn't put it down, I read it within 48 hours. We would love to meet with you to talk about getting it published with our company?"

I say, "Yes, Thank you so much. I'm in New York right now but I can be over there by the time you schedule the meeting."

She says, "It is Friday, so I will schedule the meeting for Monday morning at 10am."

I say, "Perfect, thank you again!"

She says, "You are welcome, and thank you."

Once I hang up the only person I want to call is Adrian. I get out my phone and I'm about to call but I don't because I need to let her move on and live her life with Omar. So instead I call my Dad, "I'm coming back home tomorrow, HarperCollins called and they want to publish my novel!"

My Dad says, "Benjamin, that is great news, I am so happy and proud of you Son!"

I say, "Thank you Dad, that means a lot to me."

**The following day…..**

After my long flight home, I go to the baggage claim to get my stuff and I hear a familiar voice yell "Benito, my Benito!"

I smile and turn around to see Maria ready to leap into my arms. After our embrace I ask, "What are you doing here?"

She says, "Aren't you excited to see me Benito?"

I say, "Of course, I'm just wondering."

She says, "My father has some business and I wanted to come see my favorite American boy."

I say, "How was your flight?"

She says, "So Boring!"

I say, "Mine too. My driver is probably waiting outside. You want to meet me at my house later?"

She says, "I can go with you now, I tell my father real quick."

I say, "Sounds good. Let's get some lunch first."

Once we get in the car I ask, "What do you feel like eating?"

She says, "Greasy American type of food."

I say, "I don't know what you mean."

She says, "Like fried, fatty bar food."

I ask my driver, 'Where is the best food like that around here?"

He replies, "I've heard that O'Hara's Bar and Grill is really good."

I say, "Off to there then."

**Ashley POV**

These past 2 weeks I have been tutoring Ethan but I don't know if there is a whole lot of tutoring going on, more like making out. Tonight I'm having him over to study, Amy is at work and Grace is staying with her boyfriend.

I'm going over some homework with him and he says, "You are so beautiful. I can't concentrate, I can only think about kissing your perfect lips."

I laugh and say, "If you want to continue kissing these lips you need to graduate high school."

He laughs and says, "Fine, I would rather make out with my hot girlfriend but we can study instead."

I say, "I have a plan, we can play a game. For every right answer I take off a piece of clothing. For every wrong answer you take off a piece of clothing?"

He says, "I love this game already."

10 minutes later we are both down to our underwear.

I say, "One last question, ooo this is a tough one."

Before reading the question, I look at him and say, "Someone is really excited to play this game."

He gets the question right and I take off everything, he starts kissing me passionately.

I quickly grab a condom from my purse and we have sex for our first time.

Afterwards we both say, "That was amazing."

He says, "Let's do it again?"

I laugh and say, "First let me catch my breath and get some water."

**Amy POV**

It has been pretty busy at work tonight. I finally get to my last table for the night. When I walk up to the table I see that it is Ben and Maria. I smile and say, "Hey guys."

They both say, "Hello."

Ben says, "Wow Amy, I didn't know you work here?"

I see him try not to stare at the slutty uniform they have us wear.

I say, "Yeah, I started working here because I heard you can make good money here."

He says, "I bet."

We all laugh and I take their order. I go to the computer to put in there order and afterwards I get out my cell phone and send a group text to Grace and Adrian.

"You'll never guess who Ben just showed up at the restaurant with?"

The first one to respond is Adrian, "Who?!"

Grace says, "Dylan?!"

I respond "Maria!"

Adrian, "I can't believe he would still be interested in that Spaghetti eating slut bag."

Grace, "ROFL"

I reply, "LMAO"

They look like they have a good time together and once Ben and Maria leave, there is only two guys left at the bar and we are about to close in 15 minutes. One of the guys at the bar is a complete creep who keeps on hitting on Kayla and I.

Jack is inside waiting for Kayla to get out of work so they can go on a late date.

I go into the restroom to put my hair up and wash my hands. I grab a paper towel to dry my hands.

I feel someone grab me from behind; he puts his hand around my mouth so I can't scream. Then he shoves me into the wall and I hit my head pretty hard.

I back kick him with all my strength. He yells, "You fucking bitch."

He punches me hard 3 times, twice in my lower back and once in my ribs. I'm in so much pain so I stop fighting him because I have no more strength. He shoves me back against the wall with my face still facing the wall so I can't see him.

He starts groping me and my sobbing continues. He rips off my skirt.

I pray to God, "_Please help me."_

Just then Kayla comes in the restroom looking for me.

she screams, "Jack help!"

The guy takes off running and pushes Kayla out of the doorway.

Kayla runs over to me and gets out her phone to call 911.

She says, "Amy, are you okay?"

I say, "I'm in so much pain, I can't breathe."

She says, "The ambulance will here soon and they will take you to the hospital."

**Jack POV**

Once Kayla screams for me, I see that creepy guy from the bar run out of the ladies restroom and I quickly run at him and punch him with all my strength. He goes down hard and can't get back up. The ambulance gets here first to take Amy to the hospital. Shortly after the police arrest the guy and get our statements from what happened.

Kayla calls Amy's parents.

I call Ricky.

He says, "Jack it's late. I'm not going out again tonight."

I say, "It's Amy, she was attacked at work and they have taken her to the hospital."

Ricky says, "Oh my God, I will be right over."

Kayla and I both go to the hospital to check on Amy.

When we get there they are doing a CT scan of her head and ribs. Once they are finished with that they bring her into her room and we are able to see her.

Kayla asks, "How are you doing?"

Amy says, "They gave me some pain medication so I'm okay now. Thank you guys so much for saving me."

I say, "Of course Amy."

Amy's parents get there and are asking the nurse a bunch of questions.

The nurse asks us to wait in the waiting room.

**Adrian POV**

After Amy's text I go for a long walk, Omar is going over some of his work stuff anyways. After my walk I start heading home and I call Grace.

I say, "I know I shouldn't be jealous about Ben and Maria but I can't stop thinking about it! It is driving me insane."

Grace says, "I know what you mean, I felt similar when Jack was with Madison. Not now though because I truly love Shane. Maybe you aren't truly in love with Omar?"

I say, "Grace, I don't know what I am with him or anyone!"

Grace says, "Just calm down. Remember Maria lives in Italy."

I say, "What if she moves here, what if she moves in with Ben?!"

Grace says, "Adrian, Ben does have to move on if you are going to be with Omar."

I say, "I know but not yet. Can't he just wait a little while longer while I get my shit together?"

Grace says, "You aren't thinking clearly, it's not like he proposed to her or anything."

I say, "You know how Italian people are, they are probably kissing one minute and married the next."

Grace laughs and says, "You are crazy sometimes, but I love you."

I say, "Love you too, Thanks for letting me vent."

Grace says, "Oh crap, I just got a text from Jack that Amy is in the hospital that she got attacked by some guy at work. I better go visit her."

I say, "Oh wow poor Amy. Make sure you send my love."

**Ricky POV**

I'm so worried about Amy. I'm in tears trying to get dressed quickly.

I call my Mom and Dad.

Margaret answers, "Ricky is everything okay?"

I say, "I don't know, Amy was attacked and is in the hospital. John is sleeping; can you please come watch him?"

She says, "Oh baby, I will be right over."

Once she gets here, I take off in a hurry.

Once I get to the hospital everyone is in the waiting room.

Anne comes to the waiting room and says, "She is going to be fine, she just has some bruised ribs and a concussion. They have given her pain medication for all that. You guys are all great friends for coming but Amy is real emotional and doesn't want to see anyone yet. You guys can visit her when she gets home tomorrow, she has to stay overnight because of the concussion. And Kayla and Jack thank you so much for getting to her. Who knows what else could have happened if you didn't get there in time."

I ignore Amy's request and move past Anne to go see her.

Once I get to the room, I see George hugging her as she is crying.

She asks him to get her some more ice.

I say, "Are you doing okay?"

Amy says, "Yes, I've just never had something so scary happen to me before."

I say, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Amy, I wish I would have been there to protect you."

She says, "I know Ricky but it's not your fault. There are sick people in this world."

She starts to cry some more, I sit on the bed next to her and move the hair out of her face.

I lay back and pull her into my arms to hold her.

She says, "Thank you for coming."

I say, "Of course Amy."

She says, "I'm sorry I will try to stop crying all over your shirt."

I say, "You cry as much as you need too."

She cries until she falls asleep in my arms and I kiss her forehead. I spend the whole night thinking about how I want to kill this guy.

Then I start to think of ways I can get Amy back, I want her to be my wife.

I think about all this until I fall asleep too.

In the morning when I wake up, I see George spent the night in the chair there in the room with us. I quietly and carefully get out of the bed so I don't wake Amy up. I have to get home to take John to daycare and then go to work.

**The next chapter is a big one so you won't want to miss it ;) I will update when there is at least 5-7 reviews.** **Thanks again for all the love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Important chapter!**

**Weeks pass and it is now the end November starting fall break for Thanksgiving….**

**Grace POV**

After my classes I go straight to the grocery store to buy stuff to make dinner at Shane's. I go home to get showered and change then drive over to his house. Once I get there and he answers the door I say, "Are you ready to cook baby?"

He laughs and says, "Oh yeah!"

I say, "Yay!"

He grabs the bags from me and says, "I'll get these for you my lady."

I say, "Thank you."

He says, "What are we making chef?"

He smiles and says, "Look, I got you this hat and apron for tonight?"

It's a chef's apron and hat.

I laugh and say, "That is too cute. But where is yours mister?"

He says, "Baby, I couldn't wear that. I would lose my man card."

I say, "You are joking right?"

He says, "I thought you would say that so yes I bought me a set too."

I say, "Yay, Facebook pictures here we come."

He asks, "What are we making?"

I reply, "My Mom's recipe for stuffed peppers."

He says, "mmm I love stuffed peppers."

We have a blast cooking dinner together and taking pictures.

While we are eating dinner Shane says, "I got you something."

I say, "You shouldn't have!"

He says, "Oh yes I had too."

He gives me a Tiffany's jewelry box and I open it and it is a beautiful heart locket necklace with a picture of us in it. On the back it is engraved with "_Forever."_

He says, "That's not it."

He hands me a key and says, "Please move in with me?"

I get super excited and say, "Yes!"

He says, "Oh yeah, I'm luckiest guy in the world. I will call the movers tomorrow to get all your stuff."

I say, "I need to pack it up first silly."

He says, "I can have them do that too."

I say, "Only one thing has to happen before I move in."

He says, "What's that?"

I say, "You have to meet my family, and I don't know. Would you want me to meet your family?"

He says, "Yes, Thanksgiving would be the perfect time for us to do both!"

I say, "My family does Thanksgiving around lunchtime."

He says, "Perfect, my family does it for dinner."

**Amy POV**

It's Tuesday and I don't have class until next Monday because of fall break. I'm not working at the restaurant anymore after what happened. I did save enough money to keep me on my feet while I look for another job.

I haven't heard from Jay.

John begged to stay the night at my Mom's so he can play with Robbie, so I let him.

Ashley and I have dinner, and afterwards I clean up the kitchen.

My phone rings and it is Jay, I get excited but nervous as well.

I answer, "Hello."

Jay says, "I'm flying to the Cayman Island's tonight for vacation, please come with me? I want us to have some alone time so we can talk and hopefully work things out?"

I say, "I don't know because John, I don't know who would watch him while Ricky works and then spending Thanksgiving without him."

Jay says, "I understand, if you find a way to make it work and want to come. You would need to meet me at my house in about an hour because my flight leaves in 1 and a half."

I say, "Thanks Jay, I would love to come. I'm not sure if it is possible but I will try."

He says, "Well I really hope you can."

After hanging up I think for a few minutes, I'm trying to figure out what I should do.

I tell Ashley about my conversation with Jay.

Ashley says, "You should go if that's what you really want. I can watch John when Ricky is at work."

I say, "I don't know, but what about Thanksgiving? I love spending it with John."

Ashley says, "I know, you have a tough choice and you need to make it fast."

I decide to go; I get my suitcase and pack my clothes and everything I need. Then I realize I'm missing all my swimwear. I left it at Ricky's apartment when I left at the beginning of summer.

Once I'm finished packing I give Ashley a hug and say, "Thank you so much."

She says, "You're welcome."

I say, "Wish me luck."

She says, "Good luck Ames."

I leave the condo.

It looks cloudy like it might rain, I wonder if our flight will be delayed.

I drive over to Ricky's and knock on the door.

He opens it and says, "Come in."

I say, "I was just going to let you know that I'm going away for fall break and Ashley has agreed to take care of John while you are at work. I just wanted to make sure that is okay with you?"

Ricky says, "That's fine with me, you came all the way over here to tell me this?"

I say, "I needed to get some of the stuff I left here."

He says, "I gave all that to your mom after you left."

I say, "Okay, I will go to my Mom's and get it."

He asks, "Where are going?"

I say, "To the Cayman Islands."

He asks, "Let me guess, with Jay?"

I say, "Yes Ricky."

He says coldly, "That's fine, go have fun."

I ask, "Why are you so pissed off?"

He says, "Oh nothing is wrong Amy. You just take off and enjoy your holiday break with your new boyfriend while I take care of our son!"

I say, "It's your fault that Jay and I are having problems in the first place! We wouldn't have to go on some special vacation to fix things if you wouldn't have got in the way!"

He says, "I'm so tired of you blaming me for everything! You wanted to have sex just as bad as I did. You didn't even try to stop me and you enjoyed every minute of it!"

I say, "I'm so stupid! He actually loves me and is crazy about me!"

He says, "He doesn't even know you! I love you more than anything!"

I start to cry and say, "Don't say that, you just love me because of John! I heard your conversation with my friends!"

He says, "When Madison and Lauren asked me about being in love with you. I was so afraid of losing you. I had to toughen up so I could prepare myself for you leaving. So you know what I didn't fight for you, you know why? Because I was so in love with you that I wanted you to be happy and have whatever you wanted. I hoped you would realize that you loved me just as much and would come back to me."

I say, "You say that but if you were in love with me, you would have fought for me! You would have tried to move with me or something!"

He says, "I didn't try to move because you kept the whole school thing a secret from me until I saw the letters! You know why you kept it a secret because you didn't want us to go with you! You wanted a new life because we weren't good enough for you! Then you bought that joke of wedding dress!"

I start to cry some more. Then I go to the bedroom and towards the back of the closet I grab my altered wedding dress off the zipped hanger bag. Then go back to the living room and I throw the dress at him.

He catches it.

I say, "Oh you know everything Ricky! Look at the dress and tell me that I wasn't planning on us getting married!

He takes a look at the dress out and looks completely shocked.

I say, "I'm leaving Ricky, there's nothing left to fight about! It's over already!"

**Ricky POV**

She takes off slamming my door, I go after her and when I get outside it is raining hard. She is parked to the opposite side of the butcher shop. I run to her and when I reach her I softly grab her arm to get her attention before she gets into her car.

I say, "Amy wait."

She says, "Why?!"

I say, "It isn't over Amy, it can't be. I can't live another minute without you. I can't go to bed another night and not wake up to your beautiful face! I am madly in love with you Amy!"

She says, "When I came back I wanted us to be together but I saw you with Clementine. Why did you wait so long to tell me how you feel?"

I say, "Because I wanted to wait until you felt the same, I felt like you had to date other people to get more experience and then you would see that you feel the same about me. It killed me to see you with Jay, but I told myself that you had to be with him to know for sure what you would want. I wanted to wait for you to come back to me because I couldn't handle losing you again."

She says, "You've never lost me, I've always been in love with you."

She leaps into my arms and we start kissing passionately.

We are just here making out in the pouring rain.

After a couple minutes she pulls away and says, "Why do you love me?"

I say, "The list is endless Amy. I will tell you but first let's go inside before you get sick."

She starts laughing and says, "That's probably a good idea."

I scoop her up in my arms bridal style and carry her back to the butcher shop and to the apartment.

Once we are inside I put her down and kiss her softly

I say, "Let me get you some of my clothes to wear."

I give her a white t-shirt of mine and a pair of my pajama pants.

She says, "A white t-shirt, how convenient?"

We both laugh; once we both have changed we sit on the couch. She is wrapped up in my arms, I kiss her forehead.

I say, "I love your sweet smile, I love that you are so innocent that you can't get away with telling a lie. I love your goofy laugh, your beautiful hazel eyes, your long legs, all of your amazing lady parts, I love your lips and the way you kiss, you are an amazing mom, you would be an amazing wife, you are the first person to truly believe that I could change, you always encourage me to be the best I can be, you gave me inspiration to go to college to begin with, you are strong. "

She says, "Okay okay, I don't want to get a big head or anything."

I say, "I told you I could go on forever if that's what you need to hear?"

She kisses me tenderly and says, "Make love to me."

After making love we lay in each other's arms.

She says, "It feels so good to finally be home again."

I kiss her forehead and say, "Now and forever."

I reach into the drawer by the sofa and get out her engagement ring.

I stand up and get down on one knee, "Amy, my life would never be complete without you. Please make me whole by becoming my wife?"

She says, "Yes!"

Before I can get up off my knee she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me while pulling me back onto the couch with her.

I say, "What has gotten into you?"

She laughs and says, "Nothing, besides you."

I say, "Wow, that was hot."

We spend the rest of the night making love and talking about anything and everything.

**Adrian POV**

I'm almost done packing to go home for fall break, I'm so excited. I love spending Thanksgiving with my family. Our flight is leaving in an hour and a half so Omar should be here any minute. Once he gets home.

He says, "Baby, I need to talk to you?"

I say, "Okay."

He says, "Tomorrow I have a huge meeting with another company that is interested in my program."

I say, "So you aren't going home with me for Thanksgiving?!"

He says, 'Babe, I will be home in time for Thanksgiving dinner. You would just fly to LA and I will meet you there on Thanksgiving evening."

I say, "Fine, where is this meeting?"

He says, "The meeting is here, but the company is based in Florida. Don't be mad, I won't miss anything."

I say, "Yes, you going to miss a whole day with me."

He says, "We spend every day together Adrian."

I say, "You know I'm talking about our vacation."

He says, "I know, I will make it up to you."

I say, "You better Mr."

We laugh and I say, "Good luck with your meeting."

He says, "Thank you, be careful at the airport."

I say, "I will, my Dad is going to pick me up."

I give Omar a big hug and a kiss.

He carries my luggage out and into the cab for me.

**If you would like to see Amy's altered wedding dress, you can go to my profile and click the link to view it**.**I'm excited about Ramy's reunion, what do you guys think? Not as many reviews or talking going on. Hope I didn't mess anything up for you guys. Let me know and I will fix it ; ) Hope everyone is doing great!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**WOW, Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are happy wiit it, you guys deserve it! Sorry it took a little longer for this next chapter, I have been trying to work with some of my ideas. **

**Amy POV**

**The following morning…**

Waking up in Ricky's arms again feels so amazing. I kiss his cheek and get out of bed to take shower and then I planned on making us some breakfast. By the time I'm out of the shower and getting dressed I can hear Ricky is up and in the kitchen.

I go into the kitchen and there is fruit and pancakes.

I say, "mmm It looks so delicious, Thank you for cooking."

He says, "Of course, I like to cook."

After we eat breakfast together he says, "I'm going to clean this up and then take a quick shower."

I say, "Why don't you go shower and I can clean up the kitchen?"

He says, "Are you sure?"

I say, "Yes silly."

Once he gets out of the shower I ask, "I was cleaning up around the apartment and I found this CD titled Amy, so it has me very curious."

Ricky says, "I made a CD with a few songs I was going to give to you. I was actually going to take it over to your place last night but then you showed up."

I say, "You made a CD with songs. I want to hear it now!"

He laughs and says, "I didn't know how to tell you what I felt. So when I called Ben for advice he said to find songs that remind me of you and to give you a CD."

I say, "You called Ben for advice?"

He says, "Yes, why is that so crazy?"

I say, "I don't know."

He says, "We have always been friends, best friends even at one point. He also gave me a second chance at the hospital when you had John. He was really there for me through a lot of things. Not on purpose but Adrian and you got in the way of that friendship but I want to rebuild our friendship, he cares about people more than anyone I've ever known."

I say, "Aww that's very true. Is that all you talked about?"

He says, "No, we met for lunch and talked about a lot of things."

I say, "That's great. You know he is still in love with Adrian then?"

He says, "Yes, he told me."

I say, "I hope they get back together."

He replies, "I hope so too."

I pout and say, "Now can I listen to the CD?"

He laughs and says, "Fine."

I get out the old CD/boom box player and plug it in.

He puts in the CD and says, "We will listen to the first song, may I have this dance?"

I say, "Of course."

The first song "Let's be us again by Lonestar"

"Let's Be Us Again"

"Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I dont why I said the things I said  
Lets be us again

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Us again

Look at me Im way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us  
Ohhh

Baby baby, what would I do  
Can't imagine life without you

Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end  
Baby please I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Oh here I am I'm reachin out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Oh, lets be us again"

Here I am dancing so close to him wrapped in his arms. Tears fill my eyes as I hear this beautiful song play. After the song I give him a soft kiss and then say, "I love you."

He says, "I love you too."

After the song finishes, he turns off the CD player and says, "We can listen to the other songs later."

I say, "I don't want to wait; I want to get married right away. We have waited long enough."

He says, "What do you want to do?"

I laugh and say, "I don't know, Vegas, City Hall?

He says, "I have an idea, no wait I won't tell you. We can make it a surprise."

I say, "Please baby I want to know?!"

He says, "mmm calling me baby, I like it."

I say, "You are my big and very sexy baby."

He says, "No, flattery will not work."

I say, "Boo!"

He says, "How long will you give me to set this up?"

I say, "3 -4 hours, I want to be your wife already."

He says, "How about a week or two?"

I pout and say, "You aren't backing out, are you?"

He says, "Of course not, I just want to plan something special."

I say, 'Fine, you can have your time."

He says, "I hope you like my idea."

I smile and say, "I'm sure I will love it. You know I could help you plan it?"

He says, "You can help me by choosing your maid of honor and getting a dress for her. I have money that I have been saving up for this."

I say, "Oh you do Mister, I have money saved too. I can get her dress with that."

He says, "Where did you get money from?"

I say, "Remember I worked at the restaurant all those months, the only expenses I really had was food and cable for John. My mom paid the water and electricity. Why do you ask?"

He says, "Just wanted to make sure it wasn't Jay's money."

I put my hand on my hip and say, "Wow Ricky, I would never take money like that. I'm a little offended you would think that."

He laughs and says, "I love it when you get sassy."

I laugh and say, "You haven't seen anything yet!"

He smirks and says, "Then show me before we go pick up John."

**Adrian POV**

My flight got in late last night, I feel happy to be back home. I love it here, I like New York but I guess I'm more of a California girl. My parents are so excited about Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night. Our plan is to go shopping today to get all the stuff we need. Of course parents love to gather as much information as they can from you.

My Dad says, "So how are thing with Omar?"

I say, "They are good."

He asks, "He is coming tomorrow right?"

I say, "Of course Dad."

He asks, "Why didn't he just come out with you?"

My Mom butts in and says, "Ruben, leave her alone."

He says, "I'm not allowed to talk to my daughter."

She says, "Yes, but you don't have to give her the third degree like one of your clients."

After getting home and helping them put away the food, my mom and I bake a homemade apple and pumpkin pie. Afterwards I have a craving for Poppy's tacos because I haven't had it in so long, I decide to go eat there.

After placing my order at the counter I look to find a table to sit and eat. I see Ben eating at one of the booths and once we make eye contact he smiles.

He waves for me to go and sit to eat with him.

Once I get there and get seated I say, "Hey Ben"

I guess he can tell by my tone that there is something wrong and asks, "What's wrong?"

I say, "I know I shouldn't be and I have no right to be but I heard that you were seeing Maria again and I just don't know how to explain it."

He says, "You are jealous?"

I say, "Yes Ben, I'm jealous."

He says, "Who told you that I was dating Maria again?"

I ask, "Does it really matter?"

He says, "No, I guess it doesn't. She was only in town for a day or two and nothing happened between us."

I ask, "Why didn't anything happen?"

He says, "Because there hasn't been any I do's said yet with Omar. I won't do anything to ruin any chance I might have."

I smile and he says, "I love to see you smile, I've never seen anything more beautiful than your smile."

I say, "Aww Ben, you are so sweet."

He says, "Just being honest."

I ask, "What were you doing here that weekend?"

He says, "I came to HarperCollins, they are going to publish my novel!"

I say, "Oh my God! That is Amazing! You must be so excited."

He says, "I am so excited."

I say, "Congrats Ben, you deserve it!"

He says, "Thank you, once my editor is finished I will send you the first copy."

I ask, "Sounds awesome, what is the book about?"

He says, "It's a love/mystery novel."

I say, "Well I can't wait to read it, I'm sure it is really good."

He says, "I hope you think so."

After we are finished eating, we give each other a big hug.

Once I get home, I take a quick shower and get ready for bed because I am super tired.

Omar calls and I say, "Are you here? How was your flight?"

He says, "Baby, I got some bad news. Due to bad weather my flight has been cancelled until Friday."

I say, "So you are going to miss Thanksgiving?"

He says, "Yes, I'm so sorry."

I say, "Wow, this sucks."

He says, "I know, I will make it up to you."

I say, "Okay, well I am super tired."

He says, "I miss you, talk me for a little while longer."

I say, "I miss you too but I don't feel like talking. I just feel like going to bed."

He says, Goodnight I love you."

I say, "Love you too."

**Jack POV**

I'm spending the night at Kayla's apartment for the first time tonight. First we enjoyed Chinese takeout and then we watched some action packed movies. We are a perfect match, we love the same things. After the movies we have hot sex. I really can't remember a time when I was this happy; we have been together for a month and a half and we haven't had a fight yet.

We fall asleep at 12:30ish and about 45 minutes later my cell phone keeps going off because I'm receiving text messages. I'm so exhausted that I decide to ignore it. Kayla turns on the light on the night stand and says, "Who keeps texting you this late!?"

I say, "I don't know, you can check it."

I slowly open my eyes and she grabs my cell phone from the night stand.

She asks, "Who is Madison?"

I hesitate for a second and then say, "A friend."

She asks, "Is she an ex-girlfriend?"

I say, "Yes, she is away at school and we are just friends. She is probably just bored."

She says, 'You lied. You said a friend and an ex-girlfriend is not just a friend."

I say, "I didn't want you to think anything was going on."

She says, "My last boyfriend pulled the same shit, texting his friend but it was his ex. I can give you one guess who he ended up cheating on me with!"

I reply, "I'm not your ex-boyfriend! I wouldn't cheat on you."

She asks, "Have you ever cheated on someone before?"

I say, "That's not fair. I was a lot younger and immature."

She says, "That's just an excuse!"

I say, "Just read the messages, you can see I'm not doing anything wrong."

She opens the messages.

She says, "She sends you seductive pictures and you guys text back and forth all the time. You think that I would be okay with this?!"

I say, "I didn't send her any pictures and I've never even said anything when she sent those pictures."

She says, "I think you should go stay at your dorm tonight."

I say, "Kayla, don't do this please."

She says, "Jack, leave now."

I say, "Come on please babe, I will tell her not to contact me."

She says, "It's too late for that, just go!"

She storms off to the restroom.

I put on my clothes and grab my phone.

Then before I leave I walk by the restroom and say, "You are acting like an immature brat!"

**Reviews are appreciated so much! They give so much inspiration to continue :)) Thanks again guys , you are the best! **

**Big shout outs to : blacdoctor, stephaniemorrison, WSHBR8227, NowNforeverRamy, lemmanuel1, Jyoti , Ramyfan , mexzaq, SweetLaura79,yankeebaby, SaphireSweetheart, watzillas, amyjeurgensunderwood, Sweetgirl13, sillypanda16, RamyFan1984, xavi8, and sweetrzap**

******Of course all the guest co**mments too


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**5 more chapters left until the season finale, thank you for all the reviews. There is plenty of drama to come, so don't miss out!**

**Ben POV**

I've been trying to remain calm and bow down gracefully because more than anything I want Adrian's dreams to come true and for her to happy. I haven't been to the cemetery to visit my mom and Mercy in a while so that's what I'm going to do before Thanksgiving dinner.

Chloe knocks on my door which is open and I say, "Come in."

She asks, "You are dressed nicely. Where are you going?"

I say, "Out for a little bit, I will be back for our Thanksgiving dinner."

She asks, "Can I go with you, I'm so bored?"

I reply, "I'm going to visit my mom and Mercy at the cemetery, I don't think it would be your idea of fun."

She says, "Come on brother, I would be happy to go meet them and wait in the car so you can have your time with them."

I say, "Okay, are you ready to go?"

She says, "Yes."

First we stop by the flower shop to pick up my order that should be ready by now. I know I shouldn't have but I ordered an extra centerpiece arrangement to bring over to Adrian's house for her family.

First we stop by my mom's grave site and leave her beautiful fall arrangement.

She says, "Hello Sarah, I wish I could have met you. I just wanted to say thank you so much for my brother Ben, Leo and you raised a very intelligent, caring, and wonderful person."

She then says to me "I will go to the car while you visit."

Then she goes back to the car.

I say, "Hey mom, I just wanted to say that I am so thankful that you were my mother. I'm missing you a lot right now. I feel lost right now, I try so hard to be strong but I don't know what to do anymore. I may have lost Adrian for good, I'm so stupid. I just want to be able to talk to you face to face. Please take care of Mercy for me. I love you mom."

I walk over to Mercy's grave and bring her flower arrangement.

When I get to her grave all I can think about is that couple of minutes that I got to hold a piece of heaven in my arms and I start to cry.

I say, "Hey baby, daddy misses you so much. I know your grandma is watching out for you though. I can't wait for the day I can be with you again and hold you in my arms. You changed my life, you were my little angel and I would give anything to see your face again. Daddy loves you Princess."

When walking away I gather all my strength to stop myself from breaking down, I wipe my tears away. Get into my car and say, "I just want to drop this off at Adrian's then we can do whatever you would like to do."

Once we get to her house I ring the doorbell and Cindy answers.

I say, "Happy Thanksgiving, I just wanted to drop this off for the family."

Cindy says, "Aww that's very sweet Ben, Thank you."

Ruben says, "Come on in Ben."

I introduce Chloe to everyone.

Adrian comes downstairs and says, "Hey!"

I say, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Adrian says, "Thank you and you too!"

Cindy says, "Ben brought over this beautiful arrangement I put out on the table."

Adrian says, "Thank you so much."

Chloe says, "Adrian, you are looking fantastic."

Adrian says, "Thanks, you are too."

Ruben says, "Thanksgiving Lunch will be ready in about 30 minutes. You guys should stay, we have plenty of food?"

I say, "That is very nice of you to invite us but I promised Chloe we would hang out and do whatever she wanted before our Thanksgiving dinner at home."

Chloe says, "I wouldn't mind staying but I feel bad for crashing your family holiday tradition."

Adrian says, "No, we would love for you both to stay."

I say, "Sure, we will stay. Adrian, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She says, "Sure, let's go out back."

We sit in the outdoor gliders in the back yard

I ask, "Are you sure we should stay? When Omar gets here I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about this."

She says, "He isn't coming, his flight has been cancelled due to bad weather."

I say, "Oh okay, are you doing okay?"

She says, "I'm upset but I will get over it."

I say, "I'm sorry."

She asks, "It's not your fault. Are you okay Ben, you seem kind of down or something?"

I smile and say, "Don't worry about me Adrian."

She says, "I do though."

I say, "I'm fine, I promise."

Then we go inside to help set the table for lunch.

Everyone eats and enjoys lunch together. Just chatting about different stuff, of course Adrian told her family about my novel being published. After lunch we both thank everyone for having us, Adrian gets a call from Omar and she goes upstairs to speak with him.

Ruben says, "Our pleasure, Thank you for joining us. Adrian has been down since Omar couldn't make it, but you guys being here seemed to lift her spirits."

I say, "Mine too, the food was delicious and thank you again!"

**Amy POV**

It's 9 in the morning; John and Ricky are still asleep. I get up to get ready for our long day, after my shower I make some French toast to hold us over before going to Thanksgiving lunch with my family. The meal is going to be at my dad's restaurant, it is closed but we are eating there because we need the space.

My dad invited everyone pretty much, the only ones that aren't going to make it is Leo's family because Camille wanted to cook their first Thanksgiving together as a family. Adrian's mom wanted to cook with Adrian as a bonding type thing, which would have been awkward anyways with our parent's history and all. Then he didn't invite Jack and his family because Grace asked him not to because she was bringing Shane.

People that are coming is my family including my mom, Nora, Willadean, Ricky's family, Grace's family. Nobody knows that Ricky and I are back together. We have been kind of busy the past day, I'm sure everyone will be able to tell.

John comes into the kitchen and says, "I'm thirsty mama."

I say, "Would you like some water or juice sweetie?"

He says, "Orange juice."

I ask, "What do you say buddy?"

He says, "Please mommy."

I say, "Sure."

I cut up his French toast into pieces for him and put a little bit of syrup. Then I place his plate at his place at the table.

John says, "Thank you. Can I wake up daddy?"

I say, "Yes, you can wake him up."

John jumps onto the sofa bed and says loudly, "Daddy wake up!"

I say, "John don't jump on the bed buddy, you could get hurt."

Ricky's wakes up and says, "Good morning buddy, are you hungry?"

John says, "Yes, mommy made."

As Ricky gets out of bed, John stands up and continues to jump on the bed.

I say, "John, I told you not to do that!"

John sticks his tongue out at me.

I say, "Where did you learn that from?"

John says, "From Grandpa."

Ricky says, "John, you need to listen to mommy."

John starts to cry and says, "I want to jump!"

Ricky says, "It is time for breakfast, come on buddy."

They both come into the kitchen. Ricky gives me a kiss on the forehead.

We sit to eat and the whole time John is playing with his food and pouting.

Ricky says, 'John, eat your breakfast."

John says, "I finished."

John sips his juice and asks, "Can I go to my room to play with my toys?"

I say, "Okay John."

He goes to his room.

I say, "John skipped the terrible two's and three's but I think it is catching up with us."

We laugh and Ricky says, "I know, we are going to have to start using time out when he acts up."

I give Ricky a kiss and say, "I got to go back to the condo to get ready for the get together.

He asks, "When are you going to move back here?"

I say, "I actually wanted to discuss this, why don't we all live in the condo. It has a lot more space."

He says, "I don't feel right because your parents are paying everything there. If you move back they can sell it. Then when I'm finished with school and I have a full time job with great pay, we can buy a house."

I say, "I love the condo but if you think that is the right thing to do then I'm fine with that. I just want to be together."

He gives me a kiss and says, "That's what I want more than anything."

I say, "I'm just going to get changed then fix my hair and make-up. "

Ricky says, "Don't get too much sexier or we might have to skip this get together."

I laugh and say, "What has gotten into you Mr. Underwood?"

He says, "I've missed you so much."

I say, "I missed you more. I will be back in an hour so."

I give him a sloppy kiss to leave him wanting more. He pulls me in by my waist and whispers in my ear, "That's not fair; you are going to get it later."

I smirk and say, "Promise?"

He says, "You better hurry back."

I leave and drive to the condo. Once I pull into my parking space, I check my phone and I have a missed call and a couple text messages from Jay.

The 1st text from Jay says, "I waited an extra hour for you and decided not to go on the vacation without you. I only wanted to spend time with you anyways. Maybe we can get away together after the holidays. I forgive you for cheating on me, I want you back."

The 2nd text says, "Please call me, we need to talk."

These were sent yesterday, but I had left my phone in my car.

Once I get inside I call Jay and once he answers I say, "Happy Thanksgiving."

He says, "Thank you and you too. Why didn't you ever respond to my text or call?"

I say, "I'm sorry, I had left my phone in my car. Jay, you are an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Ricky and I are together, I never really got over him."

He says, "Wow, so you were playing me the whole time?"

I say, "Of course not, I really care about you. My feelings for Ricky have been around for a long time and I honestly tried to get over him but I just couldn't."

He says, "That doesn't mean that he is the right guy for you. You said that he never fought for you and that he was just with you because of John."

I say, "Well I was wrong about that, we worked out everything."

He says, "I just don't want you to get hurt again. Please meet with me so we can talk about everything."

I say, "We can talk tomorrow around lunch time."

He says, "Okay, just let me know where and when."

I say, "My condo tomorrow around noon."

He says, "See you then. Have a good day with your family."

I say, "Thank you and you too."

**Grace POV**

I'm at the condo in the restroom getting ready for Thanksgiving lunch, I heard Amy come in and she was on the phone. A few minutes later I go to her room and she is fixing her hair, she is straightening it.

I say, "How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Amy smiles and says, "I'm doing amazing!"

I say, "Me too! Wait last time we talked Jay had broken up with you. Did you make up?!"

Amy says, "No, Ricky and I are back together!"

I see her ring finger and say, "You are getting married! I'm so excited for you both!"

Amy says, "Thank you Grace!"

I say, 'I'm moving in with Shane!"

Amy says, "Oh wow, that was quick."

I say, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Amy says, "No, I just didn't expect it. You should follow your heart and do what makes you happy."

I say, "Thank you Amy, I love the advice you give. I'm going to miss being roomies."

Amy laughs and says, '"Me too Grace. I just have one question and I'm not trying to drag you down or anything. Are you sure that you are over Jack?"

I say, "Yes, we are just going in different directions."

Amy says, "I know what you mean, I felt the same way with Ricky when I wanted to move to New York. We had issues that I didn't want to bring up to him because I was afraid of the answer. Now that we have talked everything out I know that no matter what he is the one for me. Is there something that is driving you away from him?"

I say, "I just can't ever trust him, his thing with Adrian. The thing with Madison, I'm afraid of being cheated on again. I want a big deep love where I don't have to worry about that stuff and I have that with Shane."

**Later on at Thanksgiving lunch…..**

Everyone meets Shane and they love him, he brought some beautiful flowers for my mom.

We are sitting at this huge long table at the restaurant.

George says, "Everything is ready we are just waiting on Ricky and Amy, she dropped off John earlier. I don't know what is taking her so long."

George calls Amy and she doesn't answer, then he calls Ricky and he doesn't answer.

**Author's POV**

Back at the butcher shop apartment….

Amy calls her dad back and puts him on speaker phone.

She says, "Hey dad, sorry I'm running late."

She starts giggling.

George says, "If you are with that boneheaded boyfriend of yours, you better bring him because I want to meet this guy."

Amy says, "Dad, we broke up."

George says, "Well I can't get a hold of Ricky, I know he wouldn't miss Thanksgiving with John. Have you heard from him?"

Amy says, "He must be preoccupied."

Ricky whispers in her ear "Yes I'm very preoccupied."

He starts to softly kiss the back of her neck and she does everything she can not to make a sound.

Amy quickly says to her dad, "We will be there soon."

**Back at the restaurant…**

George hangs up and says, "We."

He puts it together and says, "Oh they are together!"

Anne says, "What?"

Margaret says, "Maybe they are talking about working things out. I really hope so they truly love each other."

Grace keeps her mouth shut about everything.

Ethan says, "I agree, I think they are meant to be."

Anne says, "They are kind of too young to know that."

Ethan says, "Love doesn't have an age."

Ashley looks at Ethan and says, "I agree with you, they have already made it through so much."

**Back at the butcher shop apartment…**

Amy says, "Okay okay, this has been really fun but we need to get dressed and go to lunch before my dad hunts us down."

Ricky kisses her again and says, "I'm starving."

Amy says, "Me too. I have a plan no more sex until we get married."

He laughs and says, You are crazy."

Amy says, "I thought we were getting married soon. It shouldn't be that hard to do. Plus we went months without having sex I'm sure we can wait a week or two."

Ricky says, "We are getting married very soon."

Amy says, "So is that a yes on the no sex?"

Ricky laughs and says, "If you can resist me?"

Amy says, "Oh this sounds like a challenge."

They kiss then get up and get dressed to go to the restaurant.

**I cried when writing the scene at Mercy's grave, that was one thing that the show did that I hated.**

**Review, I want to know what ya'll are thinking? Lots more drama and stuff to come, Got any suggestion or questions leave a review or PM me! 5 Chapter left until this season is over, I've given a lot of thought and if you guys want me to I can make a season 7 sequel that maybe goes further into the future? Let me know what you think so I can work with plots and story lines. Hope everyone is doing great. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A huge thanks to all my readers/reviewers, you rock and much love to ya!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I had a crazy cold that wouldn't go away. Doing better and I finally finished this chapter. Hope everyone is ready for some drama!**

**Grace POV**

**Thanksgiving night…**

We are on the way to Shane's house for dinner.

I ask, "Where does your family live?"

He says, "My mom and my sister live in Malibu. My dad lives in Texas."

I say, "Oh you never really talked about your family."

He says, "My parents got divorced when I was 10. My dad runs an oil rig down in Texas. When they got divorced my mom wanted to move far away and she chose here because her family lives here."

I say, "I'm sorry, that must have been really hard."

He says, "I hardly saw my dad to begin with, he was a great provider and I appreciate the life I was able to have. But it is true that money can't buy happiness. My mom tried hard to hang on and make it work but it took its toll. My mother loves us but she isn't a typical nurturing mother, she is very strong and sometimes over opinionated."

I ask, "What is your sister like?"

He says, "Very warm and funny, like my dad when he was around. I only see him maybe once a year around Christmas time, he will fly in after Christmas to visit with us for a couple days."

I say, "That sounds rough, I'm sorry babe."

He says, "It's not your fault gorgeous. It was rough at first but I got used to it."

I ask, "Who will be at dinner tonight?"

He says, "My mother, my sister, my grandma."

I ask, "How old is your sister?"

He says, "She just turned 18 and her name is Sophia."

We get there and his sister answers the door and gives him a huge hug. His face lights up and I can tell he really loves his little sister.

Before he can introduce us she gives me a hug and says, "You must be Grace, my brother is right you are angelically beautifully."

I say, "You are so sweet and you are gorgeous!"

She has long perfectly wavy brown hair and greenish hazel eyes just like Shane. With a tall curvier body type, not fat but not really thin kind of like Scarlett Johansen.

She says, "I'm so excited to meet you!"

I say, "Me too!"

We are joined by two other ladies, one I'm assuming is his grandmother because she is older than the other.

She shakes my hand and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mary Shane's grandmother."

I say, "It's so nice to meet you too."

His mother shakes my hand and says, "I'm Elizabeth, Shane's Mother. You are younger than I expected. You look like you could be my daughter's age."

She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, like his sister she is tall and in good shape.

I get nervous and there is a lump in my throat and I don't know what to say.

Shane says, "She is 19 and our age difference isn't a big deal."

Shane gives her a cold annoyed look.

She then says, "Nice to have you join us."

I say, "Thank you for having me, I'm glad to be here."

We go into the dining area and enjoy the dinner together.

**The following day…**

**Ricky POV**

Everyone was very excited to hear that we are back together and are getting married. George and Anne told us to please keep the condo as a wedding gift, I had said we couldn't accept such a large gift but they kept on insisting and I guess the part that made me finally agree to accept it was that the condo has a fenced back yard area for John to play outside. I still haven't moved out of the butcher shop yet, I'm working for Bunny today because she has the weekend off for the holiday. I could use the extra money for the wedding anyways. We are slow today so far, the bell rings and I look to see who it is.

Clementine says, "Hey Ricky."

I say, "Hey."

She says, "Can I talk to you?"

I say, "Sure, I can take a break for a few minutes."

She says, "Can we talk somewhere more private, like the apartment?"

I say, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

She says, "Please."

I say, "Fine but real quick."

We go upstairs and she says, "I heard you are marrying Amy?"

I say, "Yes."

She says, "You are going to marry her after she left you?"

I say, "She came back and that's all that matters."

She says, "She came back for her son, she didn't come back for you."

I say, "It is none of your business."

She says, "She is just going to hurt you again."

I say, "They say everyone will hurt you, you just need to find the one worth hurting for."

She says, "Are you doing this just for John?"

I say, "No, I'm in love with her."

She says, "Why didn't you give us a chance, you could have fell in love with me?"

I say, "I gave my heart away to her a long time ago and I've never gotten it back and I don't want it back."

She says, "I'm sorry, I just had to try to talk to you one more time. I still feel like you are making a mistake but it's your life. I hope you both are happy together."

I say, "Thank you, I hope you find someone who is totally in love with you."

She says, "Yeah, me too… Things have been so tough lately Adrian was my only friend and now she has moved away. I feel so alone."

I say, "I'm your friend. I'm sure you have other friends, you are a nice person."

She says, "Nope, maybe we can hang out sometime in public place for lunch so Amy doesn't think anything is going on."

I say, "I don't think that's a good idea because Amy knows about the making out when we were just hanging out."

Before she can respond Amy and John walk into the apartment. She has been taking a lot of John's stuff over to the condo and probably came back to get more stuff.

She looks kind of annoyed and says, "Hey."

Clementine says, 'Hi, Congrats on the engagement."

Amy sarcastically says, "Oh I'm so sure you really mean that."

Clementine says, "I should go, good luck with everything."

Once Clementine leaves Amy goes into John's room to get some other boxes of toys we packed up earlier.

I say, "I can carry those for you babe."

She is still upset and says, "I got it, you need to get back to work anyways."

I say, "I'll get it real quick, don't be stubborn because you're upset."

She hands me the boxes and we walk out of the apartment, then out of the butcher shop to her car.

She says, "I am upset, it annoys me that she is still trying to go after you and that you were alone with her in the apartment."

I say, "You know you can trust me Amy, I would never hurt you like that."

She says, "I know but still."

I say, "We can finish this conversation when I get out of work, I should get out early today."

She says, "Okay."

I ask, "What do you have planned?"

She says, "Just moving stuff and Jay was going to stop by the condo at noon to talk to me about something."

I say, "What is there for him to say? I don't like that. I don't trust that guy."

She says, "Well at least I told you about it, instead of you having to walk in on us talking alone at the condo."

I say, "Talk with him another time. I wanted to take you and John out when I get out of work. Maybe take him to Chuck E Cheese or something fun."

She says, "Fine, we will be waiting."

She gives me a peck on the cheek after I load the boxes into her car.

I say, "I love you."

She says, "I love you too Ricky.

**Jack POV**

I didn't talk to Kayla all day yesterday because she has been rejecting my calls and not responding to my text messages. I decide to text her this morning "Good Morning, I miss you gorgeous."

She actually texted me back this time, "I need space Jack."

I say, "Don't do this; I will do whatever I have to do. I already called Madison and told her not to send messages or anything because I love you Kayla."

She says, "I hate that the first time you tell me that is when we are fighting and through text message! Just leave me alone Jack."

I say, "Fine, I will leave you alone. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving with your family."

She says, "You too."

I go to the store and buy her favorite chocolates and then drive over to her house.

Once she answers the door I give her the candy and say, "I remember on our first date you told me that you weren't much of a flowers type of girl, but you could never turn down chocolates."

She laughs and says, "I didn't think you would remember that."

I say, "I remember everything about you."

She says, "I'm sorry I've been so mean, everything with your ex just dug up a lot of bad memories."

I say, "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

She says, "I love you too."

I give her a sweet kiss and say, "I love you Kayla Thomas."

She says, "I love you too Jack Pappas."

**Adrian POV**

It is Friday evening and it has great being back home, I just wish Omar would get here already. I call to check on him.

He says, "Hey babe, how are you?"

I say, "Good, where are you? I know the weather has finally cleared up. I checked with the airline and flights are coming out of New York now? I thought maybe you would come spend the rest of the weekend with me here."

He says, "I actually have a business dinner meeting tonight with another possible client."

I ask, "Oh really, what is their name?"

He says, "Chris."

I ask, "Is he some old married guy or are you guys going to look like bachelor's on the prowl?"

He replies, "She is in her 30's and Chris is short for Christine and I don't think she is married. I didn't ask because I don't care."

I sarcastically say, "I hope your meeting goes well! I will see you when I get back home."

Then I hang up, I'm so pissed off because he is too busy to spend the weekend back home with me. Now he is out to dinner with a business partner who is a female. I call Grace to see if she wants to hang out but she doesn't answer.

I call Ben.

He says, "Hey Adrian."

I say, "Hey Ben."

He says, "What's wrong?"

I say, "I'm just having a bad night. I just need someone to talk to."

He says, "I'm always here for you, you can talk to me about anything."

I say, "I know, I love that about you. Where is your family tonight?"

He says, "My Dad and Camille are out for the weekend. Chloe is hanging out at Anne's with Ashley, they have become best friends. "

I say, "Can I come visit you so we can talk?"

He says, "Sure, it is no problem for me. Are you sure it isn't a problem for you and Omar?"

I say, "No, it isn't."

He says, "I will see you in a little bit."

I know I shouldn't but I want to look good for Ben so I polish up my make up and put on my new black Guess Ruffle Dress. Once I'm ready, I sneak out the back door so my parents won't ask any questions. Life is so funny; I'm 20 years old and sneaking out of my parent's house like a criminal. Once I get to Ben's he invites me inside, when he saw me his eyes lingered a bit but he quickly looked away.

I ask, "What were you doing?"

He says, "I was in my dad's study printing out a couple edited chapters of my novel to go through."

I say, "Well we should go do that. Can I read them?"

He says, "No, not until the whole book is finished editing."

I pout and beg, "Please?"

He laughs and says, "Fine."

He asks, "Would you like something to drink?"

I ask, "Do you have wine or champagne so we can toast your novel?"

He says, "My dad has a really good selection of wine and champagne, are you sure we should drink?"

I reply, "We are both adults and it should be fine."

He says, "I will be back"

I bring the chapters that he printed from the novel into his room. I sit on his bed and start reading the first chapter.

I guess he goes into the wine cellar when he comes back he has champagne glasses and two bottles.

He says, "I didn't know which one you would like."

After a few glasses later for both of us, while still reading through the book.

I say, "I need to read the whole book, so far it is amazing. Did he kill that guy?"

He says, 'I can't say, you have to read it."

I say, "The main character Beck reminds me of you. I don't like his girlfriend Annie. I think he is secretly in love with his best friend Audrina."

He laughs and I laugh.

Yeah we are both a little drunk and I say, "I didn't realize we finished the whole bottle."

It finally clicks and I put it together, "Audrina is me in the book?"

He says, "I was wondering when you would catch that."

A surge of passion runs through me and I just start kissing him. Like he is everything to me and I want him more than anything. We lose ourselves to each other partly because of intoxication and partly because of our connection that we could never deny even if we tried.

When I wake up it is late afternoon because we stayed up really late having sex. It is around noon when I wake up in his arms, it is a feeling that can't be described.

I get up and get dressed, my cell phone rings and I quickly go into the bathroom down the hall to answer it.

Omar says, "Hey baby, I took the red eye last night and I'm about 20 minutes away from your house."

I say, "Okay, I will see you soon."

Ben is still asleep and I don't want to wake him. I want to leave a note but I don't know what to say, _"Thanks for the amazing sex but my fiancé is waiting for me at my house."_

So I don't leave a note, I sneak out before he wakes up.

**I will update soon! As soon as I get enough feedback! I'm curious to see what everyone wants, couples check:**

**Who do you want Adrian with? : Ben or Omar?**

**Who do you want Amy with? : Jay or Ricky?**

**Who do you want Ricky with?: Amy or Clementine?**

**Who do you want Grace with? : Shane or Jack?**

**Who do you want Jack with? : Kayla, Grace, or Madison?**

**Who do you want Ethan with? : Ashley or Kathy?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thank you for all the reviews and couples feedback! **

**Of course I'm going to keep on updating this story, I took my time with this chapter. To be honest I was a little afraid to post it lol **

**Someone said in the reviews that Adrian's being indecisive but I don't really think so, I think she is trying to protect herself and give her heart time to make the right decision for her. Someone that has dealt with major heartache would take their time.**

**Adrian POV**

When I get home I go to my room and change out of my dress into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. When Omar gets to the house my parents let him in and he comes up to my room.

He gives me a big hug and a kiss.

I ask, "I thought you were too busy with your meetings to come?"

He replies, "That was last night, I'm here for you now. I couldn't spend another minute away from you."

I say, "Yeah, you sure rushed over here when you got the chance. How'd your meeting go?"

He says, "Please don't be like that, I'm just following my dreams and wanting to take care of us. Make things easy for us when we have a family. Work hard now so I can have more time with you in the future."

I say, "Okay, I understand."

He says, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then sleep for a while because I was working on stuff during my flight and didn't get any rest. Do you want to join me?"

I say, "I'm actually exhausted and need some rest because I don't feel well."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "I'm sorry, hope you feel better. Do you need anything before I go?"

I say, "No."

I lay in bed and I have this guilty feeling take over, I know I should tell him about last night but I can't bring myself to do it. Omar is a great guy and he may love me more than any guy. I don't want to hurt him but I'm still in love with Ben. Everything with Ben feels so right but I'm too afraid to give up Omar and what if things don't work out with Ben again. What if we suffer another tragedy that tears us apart? All of these things have run through my mind constantly. What if we lost Mercy because we weren't meant to be together? The hardest part of losing a loved one is the fear of losing again. I don't think I could survive if that happened to us again or if I lost Ben. Fear is so powerful that it keeps you from actually living.

I fall asleep as tears roll down my cheek.

I wake up close to dinner time because I need to shower and get ready.

When I get out of the shower, I get dressed and go back to my bedroom.

Omar is awake now and he says, "Now that we've had some rest we need to talk."

I say, "About what? Did something happen at your meeting with Chris?"

He says, "That's what I needed to talk to you about, a huge corporation is interested in my software and to get it started my partners want me to spend a year in Florida. Starting in January, the money offered is life changing."

I say, "I already moved to New York, I'm not going to Florida. I have college."

He says, "We will be married soon, can't you just take one year off college or we can find a college there for a year?"

I start to cry and say, "How fair is that to me? I didn't want to live in New York in the first place! I want to be here with my friends and family. Here where I can go visit Mercy at the cemetery when I feel like talking to her!"

He says, "I'm sorry Adrian, I never thought of that. I can't pass this up, we can be together and do the long distance thing and I will visit every chance I get."

I say, "I need some time to think about all this, but I already made plans to meet with Amy and Grace for dinner tonight. I will be back later."

I leave to meet them at the restaurant; we get a booth in the corner so we have more privacy. They notice right away that something is wrong with me.

Grace asks, "What's wrong?"

I say, "Where do I start? First up I'm still in love with Ben, I love Omar, I slept with Ben last night, and Omar is going to spend a year in Florida working."

Grace says, "Wow, why are going to marry Omar?"

I say, "Because Ben and I had our chance and look what happened to us. If something like that happened like that again, I couldn't deal with it. Maybe we aren't meant to be and that was the universe's way of telling us. Someday I'm sure I can love Omar the same way I love Ben."

Amy says, "Sad and unexplainable things happen but fate wouldn't be that cruel. I don't think that would happen again. I understand your fears, but don't let it dictate your life."

Grace says, "I agree, you deserve to be happy."

I say, "I can be happy with Omar, we were happy before. I just need to let go of Ben once and for all."

Amy says, "Letting go of someone you love that deeply is nearly impossible."

I say, "I know but I don't want to risk bad things happening again."

Grace asks, "Maybe you should talk to Dr. Fields about these feelings?"

I say, "Maybe… Anyways, enough talk about me. What's going on with you two?"

Amy says, "When I was packing stuff the other day Ricky was in the butcher shop apartment talking to Clementine. It just makes me a little uneasy because I know he is attracted to her and she wants him so bad."

I say, "He isn't going to do anything with her, if he really wanted to be with her he would of when you left or at least when you started seeing Jay."

Grace says, "Yeah I agree with that too."

Amy asks, "So what's going on with you Grace?"

We spend a couple hours at dinner just chatting about different stuff; it really helped take my mind off of everything I'm going through.

After we leave I get in my car and text Ben

**Amy POV**

I spend a couple hours at dinner with Grace and Adrian and when I realize it's starting to get late I tell them I better get home. Yesterday I was a little upset with Ricky about the whole Clementine thing with her coming around but I'm going to just let it go. We have been back and forth trying to make the other break on our no sex deal. Last night I wore a teddy to bed and he couldn't sleep the whole night, he was tossing and turning.

But he still didn't give in, so I'm wondering who is going to win this bet.

When I get home and go in our bedroom Ricky is still wet from the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His tone chest is wet and so damn sexy, I want him so bad. He knows I'm staring at him so he smirks at me. He removes his towel to dry his back and chest then he throws the towel in the hamper. Then he puts on his boxer briefs while I'm just enjoying the show and trying not to drool.

Then he gets in bed with his back against the headboard so he can sit up and study.

He says, "It's kind of stuffy in here because of the heater, I think I will sleep in my boxers."

Two can play this game so I slowly take off my blouse and skirt, I'm left there in my blue lace bra and matching thong. I go through the dresser to pull out some nightwear. I make sure to search the bottom drawer to stick out my backside so he has a perfect view.

I can feel his eyes on me.

I turn around and he quickly looks away as if I don't know he was watching me.

I give him a devilish grin and say, "Well I need some special me time, and I'm going to take a nice long hot bath."

He looks like he wants to break.

His breath is a little shaky when he asks, "What kind of me time?"

I laugh and say, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I sit on top of his lap and I can instantly feel his erection, I give him a quick soft kiss on the lips. I start kissing the side of his face along his jaw line and then to his neck.

He lets out a growl.

I say, "That's all for now honey, not until I'm Mrs. Underwood."

I'm about to get up and he pulls me back down and says, "You can't do this to me!"

We start kissing passionately.

He tears off my panties; I'm out of breath and so horny but I have to stop this.

I say, "No, we can't. I haven't had my birth control shot and I threw away all of our condoms so we would have to wait until our wedding night."

He says, "I know I noticed last night when you were teasing me, so this afternoon after work I bought some."

I say, "Ricky! You are supposed to support this decision."

He says, "Baby, I support you. You might be saying you don't want to do this but your body is telling me otherwise."

I say, "Yes, you did this on purpose being in here all wet and naked Ricky."

He kisses my forehead and says, "Fine, if you want to wait we don't have to do anything. You won this battle but no more teasing because I can't take anymore."

I giggle and say, "It's a truce and no more teasing."

I place myself in his arms with my head resting on his shoulder. He looks down into my eyes and says, "You are so beautiful Amy."

I smile and say, "You are so handsome."

He pushes the hair out of my face and gives me a sweet kiss.

**Ben POV**

When I woke up in the morning Adrian was gone, last night was the best night I've had in a long time. I woke up inspired so I decided to get up and do some writing on a new novel I recently had an idea for. After writing a few chapters I decide to text Adrian.

I say, "I hope you are doing alright."

She replies, "Sorry didn't mean to leave without saying anything, Omar called when I had woken up and I didn't have time to say bye. I am doing alright"

I don't reply because I really don't know what to say. I think to myself she had to feel what I felt last night. Although maybe she didn't feel the same. She didn't even wake me up to tell me that she was leaving.

**A few hours later after dinner…**

Adrian texts me again, "We need to talk I'm outside your house."

I say, "I'll be right out."

Once I get in her car she says, "Ben I'm sorry about last night, it was a mistake. We had our chance and it wasn't meant to be. We will be friends but we can't drink together again and of course we should hang out in public places so there is no temptation."

I say, "Wow, you are still going to marry Omar after all this. I'll be here if you ever need anything but we can't be the kind of friends you want to be. Yes, we had our chance but there are second chances, the heart wants what it wants. I know you felt the same way I did last night."

She says, "I know but I'm doing this for us. I'm trying to save us from more heartache."

I open the car door to get out and before I leave I look into her eyes and say, "I don't think there is anything that can hurt more than a life without you."

As I'm getting out of the car she says, "I'm so sorry Ben."

**4 more chapters till the season finale! I'm excited to role with the ideas I have. Got some big stuff coming up in this story. Thanks for all your support and reviews, it really means a lot! Updates will come faster with reviews left :)) Have an amazing weekend!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Thank you to the amazing reviewers and readers! I have changed some of the beginning to change Jay's character; I took off the whole 50 shades Jay.**

**Weeks pass and Christmas break just started…**

**Adrian POV**

**Back in LA **

I have decided to take this next semester off college but I still haven't decided if I'm going to stay in California or go to Florida with Omar. I never told Omar about that night with Ben a couple of weeks ago, things have been kind of rocky with us because of the moving again. I haven't heard from Ben in the past couple of weeks, I hope he isn't mad at me. I guess I would be if I were him. Sometimes you have to do the right thing even though it hurts. I'm in a depression, I'm not thinking clearly. I'm not taking my birth control because I want to have baby again. Maybe that will make me feel better, and Omar would be an amazing dad. Then it will be final and I will love him even more because we would share a child together. Amy and Grace said that was a horrible idea, they are worried about me. They have been calling me nonstop the past couple weeks.

Omar and I haven't had sex in almost a full month, before Thanksgiving we were pretty busy with school and work. Then after finding out about relocating again we haven't been in a great place.

Leo had told me that I could stay in the condo as long as we needed until after college and buying a house. Omar and I didn't feel right about that so we gave the key back to him.

The company offered to rent us a penthouse apartment here, so we moved all our stuff there.

Tonight I made us a romantic candlelit dinner to jump start our relationship again. Then I can talk to him about trying to have a baby.

Once he gets home he says, "Wow, what an amazing surprise."

I give him a kiss on the lips. He pulls out my chair for me and then we sit to enjoy dinner together and halfway through I say, "I want to try to have a baby."

He laughs and says, "That was out of nowhere, I don't think it is a good idea right now. Things have been tough since your accident. You haven't been yourself in quite a while. Or at least not the girl I fell in love with. I mean that came out wrong, I'm still in love with you. Things are just different; I think we should wait a while until things have gotten back to normal."

I blow out the candles and say, "I'm going to visit my mom."

He says, "Adrian wait we can't continue fighting like this. I won't push you to move to Florida anymore, you can stay here and we can do the long distance relationship thing."

I grab my keys and say, "I will be back in a couple hours."

**Jack POV**

Tonight Kayla's best friend Sarah is throwing a huge party so I just finished getting ready to go. My phone rings and I answer it.

Kayla asks, "Hey, do you have any nice friends that might be interested in Sarah?"

I say, "I'm not the best match maker."

She says, "Please try, she always dates the biggest jerks."

I say, "Well Ricky is engaged to Amy, there is Ben. He is a great guy."

She asks, "Why don't you call and invite him?"

I say, "Sure, I will see if he isn't busy."

She says, "Smooches!"

I laugh and say, "Muah!"

After we hang up, I call Ben and once he answers.

I ask, "Hey man, how's it going?"

Ben says, "I'm alright, how about you?"

I say, "Things are great. You should come to this party tonight. It's going to be a blast and there is this very nice girl I want you to meet. She is my girlfriend's best friend, her name is Sarah."

He says, "That's kind of weird seeing as that was my mother's name. I'm not looking for someone right now."

I say, "Come on Ben, Amy is going to marry Ricky."

He says, "Good, I'm not interested in her either."

I ask, "Well Adrian is marrying Omar. So who else is there?"

He says, "She hasn't married him yet."

I say, "The whole waiting around thing is noble but you should really date around. If she still loves you, it will drive her insane and right back into your arms."

He says, "Not likely, Adrian would more likely move up her wedding date to get back at me."

I say, "What if you wait a year and she ends up marrying him anyways. You could have already dated or had other options. I loved Grace and now I have Kayla and we fit perfectly together. Everything with her is so easy and I'm crazy about her."

He says, "I won't ever give up on Adrian again. It might not be easy but she is worth it."

I say, "Then make a friend in Sarah, you need to get out of the house Ben."

He says, "You are right about that, I will go to this party but don't give Sarah any expectations about dating. I will see how it goes."

I say, "Sounds good, I will pick you up in about 30 minutes."

**At the party…**

**Ben POV**

When I first meet Sarah of course I notice that she is very pretty. They introduce us and we hit it off immediately, she is very funny and nice. The backyard is set up with lights and music and we dance for about 30 minutes. When we take a break she says, "Do you want to go inside and talk for a bit?"

I say, "Sure."

We sit on the couch in the living room, there are a few people inside but everyone is mostly outside dancing.

She asks, "So Ben, are you in college?"

I say, "Yes, I was going to Hudson in New York but I just transferred back here. What about you?"

She says, "I'm in college here for theater, I want to be an actress."

I say, "That's great. I'm actually taking a theater class next semester. I'm majoring in Literature because I want to be an author and it was suggested that I take a theater class."

She says, "That's awesome. Have you written anything yet?"

I say, "I actually wrote my first novel and it is in the process of being published."

She says, "That's huge, congratulations!"

I smile and say, "Thank you."

She asks, "So what about Family?"

I say, "There is my dad, my mom passed away when I was 11. My dad remarried and they adopted a teenage girl this past year so I have a sister now and she is pretty awesome. What about you?"

She says, "My dad left us when I was about 4, he cheated on my mom with some girl and ended moving out of state with her. My mom then remarried Charlie, he is great to us. Then my twin brother Matt, we are really close."

I say, "I'm sorry about your dad."

She asks, "Not your fault, So Are you seeing anyone?"

I say, "I'm actually taking a break from that area for a while."

She says, "That bad huh."

I say, "Well in high school I got a friend pregnant and we ended up getting married. We lost our daughter after she was born and we both went a little crazy then we ended up getting divorced. I still haven't moved on from her, she is engaged to another guy and I'm stuck in this place."

She says, "Wow, I love your honesty. I don't think I've ever met a guy that is that honest."

I ask, "Thank you. What about your love life?"

She says, "I've had bad luck in that department so far. The longest relationship I had been in was in high school and it was for about a year but he joined the Army and wanted to be single."

I say, "Aww that sucks."

I get a text from Chloe "Ben, you just got back from NY and you promised we were going to stay up late tonight and watch movies while stuffing our faces."

I say to Sarah, "I'm so sorry, I have to get going. I just got back from NY and I promised my sister that I we would stay up late and watch movies. I would say you could come and join us but I know this is your party."

Sarah says, "I can leave Kayla in charge, I would love to join you. Are you sure you aren't just being polite?"

I laugh and say, "No, I promise. You are really cool and I like hanging out with you."

I text Chloe back, "I'm on my way, do you mind if I bring a friend?"

Chloe says, "No, I can invite Ashley too."

I say, "Sounds good, we will be there in about 20 minutes."

**Amy POV**

Ricky and I are getting married in 2 days! He has planned everything and I have no clue what he has planned so far but I'm very excited. Tonight Ricky was visiting Ethan. My mom is watching John so he could work on wedding plans and I could do some Christmas shopping. I get a call from Jay to meet him at a Chinese restaurant not far from the store. We still haven't had our talk that he has wanted to have, so I agree to meet him for a late dinner to talk.

I text Ricky, "Jay wants to have that talk with me so I'm meeting him for dinner."

Ricky text back, "Okay."

When I get to the Chinese restaurant and get seated.

Jay says, "Good to see you, you look stunning."

I say, "Good to see you too and thanks."

He says, "I just feel like we were moving forward and now with Ricky you are just moving backwards. I just hope he won't hurt you too bad."

I say, "Ricky would never hurt me."

He says, "I saw him a week ago teaching a long light haired brunette how to golf. Tonight whenever I went to your condo to talk to you, you obviously weren't home but I saw him leave and I thought I would follow him to see where he was going. This is where he ended up with that same girl. Don't make it obvious but look to the other side of the room near the back and the restrooms."

I look to see Ricky and Clementine eating together having a conversation. She starts laughing at something he said.

I have to get out of here before I burst into tears or go over to them and cause a scene.

I say, "Thanks for letting me know Jay, I really need to leave."

Once I get into the car my tears start flowing.

Before I leave the restaurant I text Ricky, "Are you still with Ethan?"

He says, "No, I'm getting dinner."

Before I start the car Jay lightly taps on my window.

I roll down the window and he asks, "Are you okay?"

I say, "Yes, I'm just so stupid."

He says, "Why don't you stay at my house tonight, I promise I won't try anything. I'm just one friend helping out another."

I say, "Okay, let me just stop by the house to get some clothes and stuff."

I get back to the condo to get my clothes and then I leave a note for Ricky on the table.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner date with Clementine."

Next to my letter I leave my cell phone and engagement ring.

**Poor Adrian she's having a tough time. Will Ramy make it through this? Do you think he was cheating? I will update soon! Reviews are much appreciated and create so much inspiration.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! 2 chapters left until the finale! **

**Grace POV**

Shane and I have gone to Malibu to stay at his beach house for a few days. This evening Shane's sister Sophia invited me to go Christmas shopping with her. I give Shane a kiss on the cheek and say, "Your sister is outside waiting for me. I will be back later."

He says, "Have fun, here is my credit card."

I say, "I have money Shane!"

He says, "Come on please. It would make me happy to have you help me spend my money."

I say, "No!"

He asks, "Why not?"

I say, "It just doesn't feel right to do that."

He laughs and says, "I wouldn't mind taking money from you."

I laugh and say, "Liar Liar!"

He says, "Fine, go off and have fun with Sophia!"

He gives me a big kiss.

When I get outside she is driving a black range rover. I get into the car and she says, "Hey Grace!"

I say, "Hey Sophia, how are you?"

She says, "I'm doing great! Thanks for hanging out with me."

I say, "Of course, this should be a lot of fun."

We have a blast shopping and when we are finished her mom calls her cell. She puts Elizabeth on hold to talk to me.

She asks, "My mom invited us to meet her for dinner, I'm pretty hungry! Would you want to eat dinner with her at a little Italian restaurant down the street?"

I say, "Sure!"

I'm not that excited about it but I don't want to be rude.

While eating we have a nice discussion.

Sophia says, "It's so awesome to see Shane settle down and he seems really happy with you."

I say, "I'm very happy with him too."

Shane's mom says, "I think you seem like a nice girl, Shane definitely hasn't ever been this serious about a girl before. I'm just afraid that you are too young for this to be so serious. You both are moving too fast."

I say, "We are serious but we aren't engaged or anything."

She says, "That is another thing wrong with your generation, moving in with a man you aren't even sure you want to marry."

Sophia says, "This bread is amazing."

I say, "I would want to marry Shane in the future."

Sophia says, "Mom you should really bring this up to him, it isn't fair to bombard her with this."

His mom says, "I have brought it up and his response is I'm not getting married until my 30's close to 40's."

Sophia says, "Either way, it's none of our business."

Through the rest of dinner we just have small talk. Once we leave and drive back home.

Sophia says, 'I'm sorry about my mom, she can be so opinionated sometimes."

I say, "Not your fault, most mothers are."

Once we get back to Shane's beach house.

I say, "Thank you so much for this evening! I had a blast hanging out with you."

She says, 'Thank you so much for coming! I loved hanging out!"

Once I get inside Shane is in his office going over some paper work.

He smiles when he sees me and gets up to pull me into his arms.

He says, "I missed you."

I give him a kiss and say, "I missed you too."

He says, "What's wrong? Did Sophie talk your face off?"

I say, "Oh nothing. I loved hanging out with her."

He says, "Grace, I can tell there is something bothering you."

I finally tell him about the conversation with his mom.

He says, "I'm sorry, I will talk to her about it."

I say, "No, that isn't what I'm really upset about, she said something about you not wanting to get married until your 30's close to 40's?"

He says, "I hadn't really planned on getting married at all. If we did get married I would think around that time would be good."

I'm a little shocked and I ask, "Why so long?"

He says, "I don't know how to explain it, I've always felt that way."

I ask, "Do you want kids?"

He says, "Around that age, maybe one. I love kids but don't want any anytime soon."

I say, "Wow."

He asks, "What's wrong?"

I say, "I wanted to get married and have kids a lot sooner than that."

He says, "Babe I love you, let's just take everything as it comes. When you feel like that's what you want, we can talk about it and I might feel completely different."

I say, "You are right; I was just a little surprised."

He asks, "Why don't we take a nice long hot bath in the jetted tub?"

I say, "That's sounds perfect."

**Amy POV**

After leaving the condo I go over to my mom's to check on John. Ashley looks like she is about to leave.

So I ask, "Where are you going?"

She says, "Over to Chloe's to watch movies."

Then I tell Ashley about what happened with Ricky and Clementine.

She says, "You should really talk to Ricky about it. Where are you going?"

I say, "I don't know, Jay invited me to stay the night over there and I wouldn't do anything with him so I might. Can I use your cell phone? Kayla had called me earlier and I need to call her back"

She says, "Sure."

I call Kayla and there is a lot of music in the background. I tell her what happened with Ricky and that I might go stay at Jay's tonight.

She says, "That is a bad idea, you are angry right now and that can lead to doing things you will regret. Why don't you come to Sarah's party, you can stay at my house tonight. We can talk and have fun."

I say, "That sounds like fun, I will be there in about 20 minutes or so."

I tell Ashley, "Call Kayla if you need to get a hold of me."

I just need to use your phone to call Jay so he isn't waiting around for me.

Once he answers he says, "Are you okay?"

I say, "Yes. Thank you for telling me tonight about Ricky but I can't stay at your house."

He says, "Okay, you are going to marry him still?"

I say, "I don't know. I haven't talked to him about what happened."

He says, "He is sneaking around with her, if he says that it is innocent then he is lying because if it was he wouldn't have to hide it from you."

I say, "I know that but you don't understand!"

He says, "He is John's father so you will marry him anyways."

I say, "It has nothing to do with that, I'm just saying I have to talk to him before I end things with us."

He says, "Fine Amy, hear his excuses but just be careful."

I say, "I will. Goodnight Jay."

He says, "Goodnight."

Once I hang up I give Ashley her phone back and say, "Thanks Ash."

When I arrive at the party I quickly find Kayla and Jack playing truth or dare on the couch. Once she sees me she says, "Let's go upstairs and talk."

We go upstairs and she says, "You need to talk to Ricky about all this."

I say, "We were supposed to get married on Sunday and Christmas is just a few days after that. Why would he cheat on me 2 days before we are going to get married?"

She says, "Maybe he wasn't cheating, we don't know yet. That is why you have to confront him."

I say, "I can't. Not yet anyway. I don't know if I can handle the truth if he is cheating on me."

I take a paper bag out of my purse and pull out a pregnancy test

I say, "I'm a week late."

There is a knock on the door and I quickly put the test back in my purse.

**Ricky POV**

After dinner my dinner with Clementine I drive home. Once I get home I find Amy's letter, I see she left her cell phone there so I can't call her. I know she went to dinner with Jay so I get her cell phone and call him and of course he doesn't answer.

I get out my phone to call Grace to get the address to his house.

I drive over there and of course he has to have a freaking gated house. I press the button and he comes on the intercom.

He says, "How can I help you?"

I say, "Where is my wife?"

He says, "She isn't your wife and now I doubt she ever will be. You know how Amy feels about cheaters."

I say, "Obviously worse than you do because she cheated on you with me remember!"

He says, "Man I'm glad that she can see the real you, now she can give us a real chance. I can protect her from people like you."

I say, "You don't even know me! Would you just let me talk to her?"

He says, "I'm only going to tell you this one time, leave before I call the police."

I leave and drive back home.

I get a text message from Ashley, "I know I'm not supposed to tell you this. Amy isn't with Jay, she came to check on John and gave me her friend Kayla's phone number to call if John needed anything. Her friend Sarah is throwing a party tonight and when she was upset Kayla talked her into going so she wouldn't be alone or end up doing anything stupid with Jay."

I say, "Thanks Ashley, where is the party? I have to talk to her."

She says, "I don't know if that's a good idea and I don't know where the party is. But I know that Jack is there with Kayla."

I reply, "Thanks again."

I call Jack and get the directions.

Once I get to the party I don't see Jack, Amy, or Kayla anywhere. I leave the backyard to check inside and I see Jack sitting on the couch alone.

I ask, "Do you know where Amy is?"

He says, "She is upstairs talking to Kayla."

I go upstairs and knock on the door and a minute later someone says, "Come in."

I go inside and Kayla says, "I will give you some time to talk."

She leaves and Amy's expression is Ice cold, which makes me nervous. Maybe I should have given her a day to calm down. I try to grab her hands and she pushes them away and says, "Don't touch me."

I say, "Nothing is going on with Clementine."

She asks, "Then why would you be sneaking around with her?!"

I say, "I'm not sneaking around with her; I was hanging out with her because she doesn't have any family or friends around here and she has been really lonely and kind of suicidal."

She says, 'That doesn't explain why you haven't told me about you going golfing with her or anywhere else?!"

I say, "Because you have nothing to worry about, I have no feelings for her. I was going to tell you but I was afraid it would start a huge fight."

She sarcastically says, "Well this was such a better alternative, I feel like I can trust you completely."

She laughs and says, "How could we get married now?! You have ruined everything."

I say, "Amy I made a mistake, I'm not perfect. I would never hurt you or cheat on you. I was only trying to be a good friend because I care about her as a friend."

She says, "So you cared more about that than keeping things from me because I might be jealous."

I say, "There is nothing I care about more than you and John."

She says, "Actions speak louder than words."

I say, "You know I have shown you, you are just angry. You have every right to be. I'm so sorry Amy. I will never keep anything like that from you again."

She doesn't say anything, a couple tears run down her cheek.

I wipe away her tears and pull her into my arms.

A few minutes later she says, "You can hang out and be friends with her that's fine, just be careful because she still has feelings for you."

I say, "At dinner at tonight I realized she is just trying to hold on to hope that I would somehow choose to be with her, she can make other friends."

She says, "Let's just go home, I'm so tired."

I say, "I love you Amy."

She says, "I love you too Ricky."

**Thank you so much for all the support, it really means so much to me! Important last 2 chapters! I have a fun surprise for you guys probably in the next chapter. Going to be doing some traveling but I will try to update A.S.A.P! The comments give me so much inspiration and I want to give you guys so much credit for your help in guiding me! You play a huge part in creating this story! :))**


End file.
